Snow Flower Memory (YunJae ver)
by Dragonamex
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 10] Kim Jaejoong, yeoja cantik yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Sikap bodohnya ini membawa dirinya masuk ke rumah sakit dan di rumah sakit inilah dia bertemu dengan seorang dokter muda nan tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Di tengah perasaan cintanya kepada Yunho, sahabatnya Yoochun mengungkapkan cinta padanya. [YUNJAE/CHUNJAE]
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Flower Memory**

Main Cast:

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

Cast:

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**GS for UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Summary: _**

_Kim Jaejoong, adalah yeoja cantik yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, ia memilih bunuh diri akibat eomma-nya meninggal karena penyakit kanker. Sikap bodohnya ini membawa dirinya masuk ke rumah sakit dan di rumah sakit inilah dia bertemu dengan seorang dokter muda nan tampan bernama Jung Yunho. _

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaejoong merasa jatuh cinta pada dokter muda itu. Di tengah perasaan cintanya pada Yunho, sahabantnya Park Yoochun mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Bersamaan itu pula tanpa Yoochun sadari, Kim Junsu sahabat karibnya juga sahabat Jaejoong, diam-diam juga membendam perasaan cintanya untuk Yoochun._

_Sementara itu Jaejoong justru resah dengan perasaannya. Sebab Yunho selalu perhatian dan baik hati padanya, tapi Yunho tidak juga mengungkapkan cinta pada Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mendapat kenyataan pahit, dimana selama ini Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik saja. Sebab Jaejoong sangat mirip dengan adikknya Yunho yang sudah meninggal selama setahun yang lalu._

_Luka lama belum terobati, kini di tambah lagi luka baru. Kini Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunho sedang menjalin hubungan cinta dengan wanita cantik bernama Go Ahra, yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter dan bekerja dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Yunho. Karena cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho sudah sangat dalam, akhirnya Jaejoong melakukan hal konyol demi mendapatkan perhatian Yunho._

_Akankah Jaejoong mampu merebut cinta Yunho? Bagaimana pula nasib cinta Yoochun pada Jaejoong, begitu juga tentang cinta Junsu pada Yoochun? Sementara itu apakah hubungan cinta Yunho dengan Ahra sebagai pasangan yang ideal berakhir di pelaminan? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Satu**

_Bahkan bunga pun mempunyai pilihan untuk mekar di musim yang dia inginkan._

_Lalu mengapa kau tak biarkan aku memilih?_

_Aku hanya ingin hidup di hatimu._

_Karena sebenarnya aku tak mampu untuk hidup di hati orang lain._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dongbang Hospital, Gangnam-gu, Seoul.**

**Winter, 04.00 PM**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya seorang dokter pada pasiennya yang tengah berada di sudut taman Dongbang Hospital. Pasien itu tak menanggapi pertanyaan dokter yang tadi bertanya padanya. Ia hanya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dibawah tumpukan salju di sudut taman.

"Sedang mencari bunga salju," jawab pasien itu singkat, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu hanya terdiam. Tangannya masih sibuk menyingkap salju putih tebal yang menutupi taman itu.

"Bunga salju?" dokter mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti dengan perkataan _yeoja _cantik itu.

"_Ne_, bunga salju. _Eomma_ pernah bilang padaku, walaupun musim salju sangat dingin, ada sebuah bunga yang mekar saat salju menutupinya. Sekarang aku sedang mencari bunga itu."

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi ini musim dingin, tak akan ada bunga yang mekar saat musim ini. Lebih baik kau sekarang kembali ke ruang rawatmu. Aku harus segera memeriksa kondisimu," perintah dokter itu dengan tegas. Terlihat raut khawatir dari wajahnya saat melihat _yeoja_ cantik itu hanya memakai pakaian pasien berwarna merah muda tanpa mengenakan mantel.

_Yeoja _yang ada di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas gusar. Ia malas menanggapi semua perintah dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya kini. Jung Yunho, seorang dokter muda yang tampan, bertubuh tinggi tegap dan menpunyai badan besar telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa _yeoja _cantik itu, saat dia ingin melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

"Aku tidak mau kembali keruang rawat, dia pasti masih ada di sana, bukan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. Ia memang pergi ke taman Dongbang Hospital untuk menghindari seseorang yang sangat di bencinya saat ini.

"_Appa_-mu sudah pergi, lebih baik sekarang kau cepat ikut aku. Udara di sini sangat dingin, tidak baik untuk kondisimu sekarang."

_Yeoja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu hanya bisa menuruti perkataan dokter muda itu. Ia tak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak perkataan Jung Yunho.

**...**

"Jung _uisa-nim_, mengapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah _uisa-nim_ sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin hidup lagi? Aku sudah lelah..." ungkap _yeoja_ cantik itu pada Yunho setelah memeriksakan kondisinya. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar perkataan _yeoja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahukan aku seorang dokter, tugas utama seorang dokter adalah menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Terlebih saat aku melihat _appa_-mu yang sangat mengharapkanmu untuk tetap hidup. Kau pikir aku sanggup melihat _appa_-mu kehilangan putri yang ia cintai?"

"Tapi aku sangat membenci _appa_! Dia membuat _eomma-_ku meninggal," jawab_ yeoja_ itu. Perlahan tapi pasti butiran air mata sudah mulai terlihat mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Dia _appa_-mu, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Walaupun aku tidak tahu permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa _appa_-mu sangat menyayangimu. Tolong jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Masih banyak hal indah di dunia ini yang yang belum kau lihat. Bunuh diri hanya perbuatan bodoh. Apa kau tahu, di luar sana masih banyak orang yang ingin hidup, tapi apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu di usia 17 tahun? Jangan bertindak gegabah, Jaejoong-_ssi_," jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangisi dan membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Yunho yang kini masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali lagi nanti," ucap Yunho. Dokter berbadan besar itu pun perlahan pergi dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangis di ruang rawatnya saat Yunho telah pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia memang menyesal, menyesal karena telah melakukan hal bodoh, bunuh diri. Tetapi ia melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sakit, ia terluka karena _eomma_-nya meninggal akibat kanker rahim.

Hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah ketika _eomma_-nya pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberi tahu Jaejoong tentang penyakitnya. Kesedihan Jaejoong semakin mendalam saat _appa_-nya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan _eomma_-nya. _Appa_-nya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya sampai-sampai _eomma_-nya yang sedang sakit tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari _appa_-nya.

"Aku benci _appa_," gumamnya sambil menangis.

"Seandainya _appa_ selalu ada di samping _eomma_, _eomma_ pasti masih hidup..." lanjutnya lagi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ketika ia sudah mulai lelah, ia pun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang karena hari ini shiftnya sudah selesai. Tetapi ada satu hal yang menganjal di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa pulang sebelum memastikan keadaan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Pelan-pelan Yunho membuka pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang kini sedang terlelap. Yunho bisa melihat mata_ yeoja_ itu dalam keadaan sembab sekalipun _yeoja_ itu kini tengah terlelap. Perlahan namun pasti, kini Yunho mulai mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menatap _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seperti memandang seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Apa kau menangis lagi, huh?" tanya Yunho pelan, seperti pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Yunho hanya memandangi wajah Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Ku mohon, jangan menangis lagi. Tangisanmu membuatku teringat padanya..." gumam Yunho.

Kini Yunho duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur rawat Jaejoong tangannya menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan hati-hati seolah takut Jaejoong akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa Tuhan sengaja mempertemukanku denganmu karena Tuhan tahu bahwa aku kesepian tanpanya?" ucapnya lagi. Tatapannya terlihat sangat sendu. Tak mampu dijelaskan apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_... apakah kau mau menjadi pengganti Jung Hero?" gumamnya pelan sambil melepaskan genggaman dari tangan _yeoja_ mungil itu. Yunho menyelimuti _yeoja _itu sampai sebatas bahu, berusaha membuat Jaejoong agar tetap hangat.

"_Jaljayo_, tidurlah yang nyenyak..." bisik Yunho sambil mengusam rambut _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut. Ia pun segera beranjak keluar dari kamar ruang rawat Jaejoong. Sementara itu, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho karena _yeoja _cantikitu tengah tertidur sangat lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi telah terbit untuk memberikan sedikit cahaya terang pada dunia. Saat ini memang masih musim dingin, mentari tak begitu menampakkan sinarnya. Namun, sedikit cahayanya mampu membangunkan seorang _yeoja_ cantik dari tidur lelapnya. Kim Jaejoong. Ya,_ yeoja_ itu terbangun saat mentari mulai terbit di pagi hari ini.

"_Annyeong..._" sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum saat memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong..._" jawab _yeoja_ itu sambil melemparkan senyuman indah dari bibir cerrynya kepada dokter yang sudah merawatnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini? Apa sudah merasa jauh lebih baik?" tanya Yunho. _Namja _itu mengamati _yeoja_ cantik yang kini tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmm," jawab _yeoja_ itu sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Jung _uisa-nim_, ini kan masih terlalu pagi. Mengapa kau sudah datang ke rumah sakit sepagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Terlalu pagi? Ini sudah jam 8 pagi Jaejoong-_ssi_. Dan aku datang kesini untuk melihat kondisimu pagi ini. Sekarang berbaringlah," perintah Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Hmm, kondisimu semakin membaik, besok atau lusa kau sudah bisa pulang," ucap Yunho setelah selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi aku tak ingin pulang..." gumam _yeoja_ cantik itu pelan. Namun, perkataannya masih bisa di dengarkan oleh Yunho.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin pulang? Bukankah sangat bagus? Jika kau bisa tinggal di rumahmu lagi? Kebanyakan orang tidak suka suasana rumah sakit," kata Yunho sedikit heran.

"Aku merasa belum siap saja untuk pulang," ucap Jaejoong sambil mempautkan bibir cerrynya.

Semua memang terasa sangat berat bagi _yeoja _itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Kembalinya dia ke rumah itu hanya semakin menambah luka untukknya, karena di sana terlalu banyak kenangan antara _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan _eomma_-nya yang kini telah tiada.

"Belum siap? Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho sedikit heran, sambil duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur rawat Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jung _uisa__-__nim_," jawab _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Yunho menatap raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi murung. Dalam hatinya, ada sebuah keinginan besar untuk membuat _yeoja_ itu kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalah antara kau dan _appa_-mu. Tapi, aku harap kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Aku tak mau mendengarkan kabar kau bunuh diri lagi. Apa kau mau berjanji?"

"Berjanji?" tanya _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"_Ne_, berjanjilah untuk menjalani hidupmu lebih baik lagi. Aku akan membantumu, Jaejoong-_ssi_," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang terasa berdebar. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu sedang jatuh cinta...

"Maksud _uisa__-__nim_?" Jaejoong masih bingung dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan semua masalahmu. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu lebih baik lagi. Jaejoong-_ssi_, apa kau tahu? Masih banyak hal-hal yang indah di luar sana. Aku akan menunjukannya kepadamu," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Entahlah apa yang di rasakan oleh _yeoja_ cantik itu sekarang. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang sedang menggelitik dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang terasa menyentuh di hati Jaejoong, yang bisa membuat kebekuan hati Jaejoong mencair karena menemukan sebuah kehangatan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Baru kali ini dia merasakan semangat untuk hidup kembali di dunia ini. Semuanya hanya karena Yunho, seorang dokter muda yang mampu menyentuh hati seorang Jaejoong yang sangat rapuh dan beku beberapa belakangan ini.

"_Arraseo_, aku akan pegang janjimu Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Yunho lalu berdiri dari dudukan dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut sebelum ia pergi dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Jung _uisa__-__nim_, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu..." gumam Jaejoong.

Senyumannya kemudian menghiasi wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu. Mungkin senyuman pertama yang terlukis di wajahnya setelah sekian lama hanya ada raut kesedihan dan wajah yang murung yang selalu_ yeoja _itu tunjukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Bukan maksud untuk menjiplak, tapi karena saya tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata dari imajinasi saya sendiri hehe... maklum masih pemula.. Selain itu saya berpikir novel karya dari Lovya Diany ini bagus. Saya juga berusaha membedakannya walau tidak bisa beda jauh.. jadi harap maklum.. Peace, damai itu indah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Flower Memory**

Main Cast:

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

Cast:

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**GS for UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Dua**

Deting waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Pagi pun berganti siang. Jaejoong hanya diam di kamar rawatnya dan merasa sangat jenuh saat berada di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka, ada dua orang yang masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong. Satu _yeoja _manis bertubuh padat yang mempunyai suara seperti lumba-lumba dan satu lagi _namja_ berwajah tampan seperti cassanova yang mempunyai jidat lebar.

"Suie? Chunnie?" Jaejoong menyapa kedua orang sahabatnya yang kini datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya.

"Jaejoongie..." ucap Junsu dengan suara seperti lumba-lumba. _Yeoja_ manis yang mempunyai pantat seperti bebek itu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur rawatnya.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Ia memang takut kehilangan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sementara di sisi lain, Yoochun bernafas lega saat melihat keadaan _yeoja_ cantik yang ia cintai dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"KAU KETERLALUAN JOONGIE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! APA KAU INGIN MENINGGALKAN KAMI? KENAPA KAU MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI? _BABO_!" teriak Junsu begitu selesai memeluk Jaejoong.

Junsu memang sedikit tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa sahabatnya.

"_Mianhae_, Suie, Chunnie..." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya dan tak mampu menyembunyikan tangisannya. Penyesalan kini tengah memenuhi hatinya. Harusnya ia berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya dan pastinya tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Junsu segera memeluk Jaejoong kembali. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat sahabatnya bersedih.

"_Mianhae_, Joongie. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Tapi... aku dan Yoochun sangat shock saat mendengarmu bunuh diri, syukurlah kau tertolong Joongie. Untuk seterusnya kau harus berjanji pada kami untuk tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, _arraseo_?" Junsu menekankan kata-katanya pada Jaejoong seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"_Ne_, aku berjanji," ucap Jaejoong mantap. Ia pun tersenyum sangat tulus.

Hidupnya yang rapuh terasa kembali perlahan-lahan karena banyaknya perhatian dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Chun, kenapa kau hanya diam saja dari tadi? Apa kau tidak ingin berbicara pada Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang tadi hanya duduk terdiam di kursi tanpa terlibat dengan percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya Yoochun ingin sekali berbicara banyak hal, bahkan mungkin ia ingin sekali memeluk _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan sangat erat. Tetapi apa yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang? Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yoochun sebagai sahabatnya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat berisik! Dari tadi aku hanya diam karena kalian tidak memberiku celah untuk berbicara! Cih dasar _duckbutt_!" Yoochun menunjukan sikap dinginnya di hadapan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Hal itu memang sudah biasa bagi Junsu dan Jaejoong. Yoochun memang _namja_ yang dingin dan tidak peka terhadap keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tapi syukurlah, masih ada yang mau bersahabat dengannya, Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Cih bisa-bisanya kau bersikap seperti itu. Bukankah kau yang sangat merindukan Jaejoong, huh? Saat mendengar Jaejoong bunuh diri, bukankah kau yang kalang kabut karena mengkhawatirkannya? Kau bahkan sampai-sampai pulang dari Jepang hanya untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Tapi kau sekarang malah seperti ini. Kau terlalu berpura-pura Chun!" lontaran kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulut Junsu. Yoochun hanya mampu menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

Yoochun memang sangat khawatir pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir pada _yeoja_ cantik itu, sementara baginya Jaejoong adalah hidupnya, seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bernafas.

"Aishh... kau terlalu berlebihan, _duckbutt_! Siapa bilang aku yang paling khawatir? Bukankah kau yang terlalu cerewet saat mendengar kabar Jaejoong bunuh diri? Kau yang terus-terus meneleponku saat aku sedang di Jepang. Menyebalkan!" perdebatan itu terus berlangsung dan membuat Jaejoong merasa pusing mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"_GEUMANHAE_!" teriak Jaejoong seketika.

Junsu dan Yoochun pun sepontan menutup mulu mereka dan tak berdebat lagi.

"_Mianhae_, Joongie. Kau tahu sendiri jika kami berdua tidak pernah akur. Lagi pula Yoochun memang keterlaluan, dia sebenarnya merindukanmu tapi tak ingin bilang karena dia malu!" ucap Junsu lagi.

Yoochun hanya mampu mendelik ke arah Junsu. Ingin sekali ia menendang bokok bebek itu kalau perlu sampai _yeoja_ cerewet kehilangan aset berharganya, batin Yoochun.

"YA! YA! BERHENTI MENGUCAPKAN HAL YANG BUKAN-BUKAN!" teriak Yoochun geram.

"Suie, Chunnie, kalian membuatku pusing. Harusnya kalian menghiburku bukan membuatku seperti ini..." keluh Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal. Sementara Yoochun masih hanya berekpresi dingin.

"_Arraseo_, kami akan menghiburmu. Sekarang kau mengingankan kami melakukan apa Joongie?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Hmm... aku tak ingin apa-apa. Kalian cukup menemaniku di sini dan jangan pulang sebelum aku ijinkan," ucap Jaejoong seolah menuntut.

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya mengangguk pasrah menyetujui permintaan sahabat mereka.

Jaejoong menghabiskan harinya bersama sahabatnya untuk bercanda ria. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling melempar candaan satu dengan yang lain. Yoochun pun mulai terbiasa bergabung dengan candaan dua namja cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Junsu menghentikan kegiatan mereka bertiga. Junsu keluar sebentar untuk menerima panggilan telepon. Kini hanya ada Jaejoong dan Yoochun di dalam kamar rawat itu. Keduanya merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Chunnie, _gumawo_..." kata Jaejoong memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau berterima kasih untuk apa, Joongie?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"_Gumawo_, kau dan Junsu sudah datang untuk menjengukku. Jika kalian tidak datang ke sini, mungkin aku akan jenuh dan kesepian..."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Joongie. Kami melakukan ini karena kami menyayangimu. Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Jika kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakan padaku atau Junsu. Kami pasti akan membantumu," ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_Ne_, aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu lagi," kata Jaejoong penuh semangat. Yoochun yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu tersenyum, ia bahagia karena sepertinya Jaejoong telah kembali menjadi _yeoja_ yang ceria.

Junsu segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang rawat inap Jaejoong setelah ia mengangkat teleponnya tadi.

"Joongie, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. _eomma_-ku kewalahan melayani pelanggan kedai _ramyeon_ kami. Aku harus segera membantunya," ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih ingin bercanda ria bersama Junsu dan Yoochun, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tak mungkin ia meminta sahabatnya untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit.

"Hmm... _arraseo_, kalian boleh pulang. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih ingin ditemani kalian..." gumam Jaejoong sambil mempautkan bibir cerrynya.

"Joongie, kami berjanji akan menjengukmu lagi jika kami ada waktu. Kau jangan bersedih lagi, _ne_" hibur Junsu.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum sambil memeluk Junsu. Yoochun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sampai kapan mereka akan terus berpelukan, pikirnya.

"Kau pulang dengan Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne_," jawab Junsu.

"Chunnie, jaga Junsu dengan baik. Kau harus hati-hati mengendari motormu," nasehat Jaejoong. Ia memang sedikit khawatir karena Yoochun selalu menjalankan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Walaupun ngebut, akan aku pastikan Junsu selamat sampai pintu rumahnya," gurau Yoochun sambil tersenyum jail.

"Cih awas saja kalau kau tak menepati ucapanmu!" teriak Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali melihat kedua sahabatnya berdebat. Junsu dan Yoochun memang tak pernah akur meraka seperti Tom and Jerry, tapi itulah istimewanya mereka. Setiap perdebatan mereka selalu membuat Jaejoong merasa terhibur.

"_Arraseo_, kami pulang dulu Joongie. Semoga kau cepat sembuh," ucap Junsu.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, ingat perkataanku tadi."seru Yoochun sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mendelik sebal. Dari dulu Yoochun memang sangat senang mengacak rambutnya padahal ia sangat benci saat ada orang yang menyentuk rambunya.

Yoochun dan Junsu segera beranjak untuk pulang. Saat mereka membuka pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong, mereka berpapasan dengan Yunho yang akan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat _yeoja _cantik itu. Junsu segera membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho sementara Yoochun hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Yoochun merasa seperti cemburu pada dokter itu.

"Apa dokter tadi yang merawat Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu sambil berjalan menyesuri lorong rumah sakit.

"Mungkin," jawat Yoochun singkat.

"Ah.. Jaejoong benar-benar beruntung sekali dirawat oleh dokter setampan dia," gumam Junsu pelan namun terdengar oleh Yoochun.

"Cih tampan dari mana? Dia pasti sudah tua!" seru Yoochun kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sie? Sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka dengan dokter itu. Ah... atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" tebak Junsu.

Yoochun hanya mendengus kesal saat Junsu berbicara seperti itu. Lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari ucapan-ucapan Junsu yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin tersudut.

"Sudahlah jangan tanyakan hal yang bukan-bukan seperti itu, atau kau mau aku tinggal?" ucap Yoochun yang langkahnya sudah semakin jauh dari Junsu.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Chun!" teriak Junsu sambil berlari. _Yeoja_ manis berlambut sebahu itu mengejar Yoochun namun Yoochun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat Junsu kewalahan untuk mengejarnya.

"Awas kau Park Yoochun! Akan aku bongkar rahasiamu pada Jaejoong!" gumam _yeoja_ bermata sipit itu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak beraaturan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sibuk merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut karena ulah Yoochun tadi. Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh _yeoja_ itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong mendongak kaget saat mendapati Yunho sudah berada di depannya.

"Jung _uisa-nim_? Kau membuatku jantungan saja!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur rawat Jaejoong sambil mengamati _yeoja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong yang merasa di pandangi dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya hanya tersipu malu.

"Jung _uisa-nim_, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Hmm.. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh..." dokter itu memandangi Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu semakin salah tingkah.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan ucapan dokter tampan itu.

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Maksud _uisa-nim_?"

"Kau terlihat sangat ceria hari ini. Apa karena _namjachingu_-mu datang menjengukmu tadi?" tanya Yunho santai.

"_Namjachingu_?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak mempunyai _namjachingu_ saat ini.

"Ne, bukankah _namjachingu_-mu baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini?" jelas Yunho.

"Maksud _uisa-nim_, Yoochun? Dia bukan _namjachingu_-ku, tapi hanya sahabat saja," ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan.

Yunho hanya tertawa. Betapa lucunya melihat ekpresi Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang mendelik sebal ke arahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa _uisa-nim_ malah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu, huh?"

"Kau lucu, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Mengapa kau malu untuk mengakui _namjachingu_-mu sendiri? Kasihankan dia tidak kau akui." canda Yunho lagi.

"aku sudah bilang dia bukan _namjachingu_-ku, Jung Yunho _uisa-nim_!" teriak Jaejoong kencang.

"_Arraseo arraseo_, aku kan hanya bercanda Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kau sangat mengemaskan," ucap Yunho.

Lalu Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. _Yeoja_ itu merasa ada hal yang berbeda saat tangan Yunho menyentuh bagian yang ada pada dirinya, rasa yang dia terima berbeda saat tangan Yoochun mengacak rambunya tadi.

"_Uisa-nim_, sebenarnya kau ke sini untuk apa? Memerikasa kondisiku lagi?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik itu, menghentikan aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Hmm... tentu saja," gumam Yunho.

"Aku sangat bosan, Jung _uisa-nim_. Lagi pula kondisiku sudah jauh membaik, bukan? Aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini..."

"Kau mau kemana, huh? Cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja di sini."

"Shireo, aku bosan," keluh Jaejoong pelan.

_Yeoja_ itu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut penuh. Baginya sangat membosankan berdiam diri di ruang rawatnya. Walaupun di luar sangat dingin, sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu sangat menyukai salju. Salju menyisakan kisah kebahagian dan kenangan indah antara _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan _eomma_-nya.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong seolah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada yeoja yang mempunyai mata bulat dan besar itu.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Anio."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba cemberut seperti itu?"

"_Jebbal,_ aku bosan, Jung _uisa-nim_. Sebentar saja, _ne_..." mohon Jaejoong dengan menunjukan _doe eyes_ andalannya.

"Tapi di luar sangat dingin. Walaupun kondisimu saat ini sudah membaik, udara dingin bisa mempengaruhi kesehatanmu," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tampan itu. Ia membenampakan wajahnya di bawah selimut karena malas mendengar perkataan dokter itu lagi.

"Huh menyebalkan!" rutuknya kesal.

Yunho hanya bisa menggelangkan kepala ketika mendegar runtukan _yeoja_ cantik berhidung mancung itu.

"Hmm... _arraseo_, aku akan mengijinkanmu keluar, Jaejoong-_ssi_," ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu seketika membuka selimutnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Yunho.

"_Jeongmal_?!"

Yunho mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau hanya boleh keluar selama 15 menit dan juga aku akan mengawasimu," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menjadi sedikit sebal saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Tapi akhirnya ia kembali ceria setelah ia menimbang-nimbang perkataan Yunho. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur rawatnya.

"Pakailah mantelmu, Jaejoong-ssi!" perintah Yunho sebelum Jaejoong beranjak keluar kamar. Jaejoong berjalan ke arah nakas yang tak jauh dari tempat tidunya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengambil mantel berwarna merah muda miliknya dan segera memakai mantel itu.

"Pakai syalnya juga!" seru Yunho.

Namja tampan itu mengambilkan syal warna merah yang terletak di tempat tidur Jaejoong lalu melilitkannya di leher Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mematung dan mengeluarkan warna merah pada pipinya karena merasakan perhatian dari Yunho yang di rasakan sangat menyentuh hatinya.

"_Gu...gu..mawo_, Jung _uisa-nim_," ucap Jaejoong sambil terbata-bata pada Yunho.

Yunho membalas senyuman itu dan membuat Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah di depan Yunho.

"_C__heonmaneyo_, sekarang kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin ke taman belakang rumah sakit ini saja, soalnya aku ingin melihat salju turun dan mencari bunga salju," kata Jaejoong semangat.

Yunho hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu semakin mengingatkannya pasa seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Yunho menuruti keinginan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyuman di bibir cerry merahnya saat ia berjalan di kolidor rumah sakit bersama Yunho. Sepertinya perasaan hangat saat bisa berjalan beriringan dengan dokter yang telah merawatnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Yunho terhenti saat mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit. Yunho mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman rumah sakit sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Sementara itu Jaejoong tidak mencoba duduk di samping Yunho, melainkan ia kembali melakukan hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yunho, mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah tumpukan salju.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

Pandangan _namja_ itu fokus pada _yeoja_ mungil yang kini sedang ada pada jarak yang sedikit jauh di depannya.

"Aku hanya mencari bunga salju. _Uisa-nim_, apa kau belum perah melihat bunga salju?" tanya Jaejoong.

Senyuman _yeoja_ itu begitu jelas tergambar seolah menandakan bahwa ia tengah bahagia saat ini.

"Bunga salju? Setahuku tidak ada bunga yang mekar di musim dingin. Bukankan ketika musim dingin datang, bunga-bunga itu telah berhenti bermekaran karena adanya musim gugur?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Jaejoong menanggapi perkataan Yunho namun tangannya masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah tumpukan salju.

"Jika _uisa-nim_ percaya, bunga itu pasti ada. Sepertiku yang selalu mempercayai ucapan _eomma_ tentang bunga salju itu. Dan akhirnya kemarin, _eomma_ berhasil menunjukan bunga itu padaku. Tapi sayangnya, itu hadiah _eomma_ yang terakhir untukku sebelum _eomma_ meninggal..." suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi parau saat menceritakan kisahnya bersama eomma yang sangat ia sanyangi.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sejenak. Melihat _yeoja_ cantik itu murung, membuat hatinya terasa beku. Yunho bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Hanya saja semenjak ia merawat _yeoja_ itu di rumah sakit, ada setu perasaan yang selalu mengganjal hatinya. Ia ingin selalu melihat keadaan _yeoja_ itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ketika _yeoja_ itu tersenyum, Yunho merasakan dirinya tenang. Sebaliknya, ketika _yeoja_ itu menangis ataupun terlihat sedih Yunho merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, duduklah di sini!" Yunho menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya dengan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk segera duduk di sana.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan menuruti perintah Yunho. _Yeoja_ itu lalu berjalan ke arah Yunho. Tapi pandangan _yeoja_ itu menatap lurus ke arah salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh halaman taman belakang rumah sakit itu.

Putih. Jaejoong tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sesuatu yang disebut salju itu. Kenangan demi kenangan berputar seperti roll film dalam memori otaknya. Ia ingat ketika dua minggu yang lalu, _eomma_-nya menunjukkan ia sebuah bunga yang sangat indah. Bunga _snowdrop_, bunga yang mekar saat musim dingin. Bunga itu muncul dari bawah tumpukan salju. Mahkota bunga itu berwarna putih dan putiknya sedikit berwarna hijau kekuningan.

"Jung _uisa-nim_, dulu _eomma_-ku pernah bilang akan menunjukkan sebuah bunga yang mekar di musim dingin pada Joongie. Awalnya Joongie juga tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya _eomma_ berhasil membuktikannya padaku, dan bunga itu sangat indah..." cerita Jaejoong saat ia sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Yunho.

Yunho lalu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menatap ke depan seolah tengah mengingat-ingat kenangan bersama eomma-nya.

"_Jeongmal_? Memangnya seperti apa bunganya?" tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

"Bunganya berwarna putih, seperti melambangkan ketulusan. Jika bunga itu mekar, putik bunga itu akan berwana hijau kekuningan. Bunga itu sangat indah..."

"Tetapi... aku tidak menyangka jika bunga itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin _eomma_ tunjukan pada Joongie," sambung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Hatinya sedikit sesak saat mengingatkan kenangan bersama _eomma_-nya. Mungkin sebentar lagi air matanya akan segera menetes keluar.

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kau masih beruntung, di luar sana masih banyak sekali orang yang ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah katapun. Jika kau lebih membuka matamu, kau akan tahu kau sangat beruntung hidup di dunia ini. Dan juga kau masih mempunyai _appa_ yang sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus tetap hidup dan bahagia untuknya..." Yunho menasehati _yeoja_ canti itu sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembut.

'_Aku memang masih mempunyai appa, tapi haruskah aku hidup dan bahagia? Bukankah dia yang membuat eomma meninggal?'_ batin Jaejoong. Selalu perkataan seperti itu yang ia dengar saat _eomma_-nya meninggalkan ia selama-lamanya. Tapi sesungguhnya bukan hal itu yang ingin ia dengar dari orang-orang itu.

"_Arraseo_, _uisa-nim_. Tetapi ada satu perkataan _eomma_ yang masih belum aku tahu jawabannya sampai sekarang..." keluh Jaejoong.

"Perkataan tentanga apa?" tanya Yunho.

"_Eomma_ bilang padaku, bunga memiliki pilihan untuk hidup di musim yang ia inginkan, begitu juga dengan hati manusia..." ungkap Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini hanya terdiam dan tak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Yunho pun tidak mengerti dengan perkataan _eomma_-nya Jaejoong.

"Emm... lambat laun kau pasti menemukan jawabannya, Jaejoong-ssi. Sekarang sudah lebih dari 15 menit, kau harus kembali keruang rawatmu. Lagi pula aku harus segera mengganti perban di pergelangan tanganmu dengan perban baru."

Jaejoong hanya menangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke ruang rawat Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja telah tiba saat Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali berada dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega karena bisa membagi cerita dengan Yunho, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan orang yang ia sukai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jung _uisa-nim_, _jeongmal gumawo_..." ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho tengah mengganti perban di pergelangan tangannya dengan perban baru.

"_Mwoga_?" Yunho sedikit tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Karena _uisa-nim_ telah mendengar ceritaku. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan pada _uisa-nim_. Hanya saja..." ucap Jaejoong menggantung kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja, _uisa-nim_ memberikan Joongie waktu 15 menit di taman tadi. Padahalkan Joongie masih ingin bermain dan menikmati musim dingin."

Jaejoong sedikit memanyunkan bibir cerrynya dan membuat Yunho tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, sudah kubilang udara di luar tidak ba..."

"_Ne_, _arra arra_! Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Jung _uisa-nim_. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya!"

"Bagus jika kau sudah tahu," Yunho tersenyum jahil pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin kesal dengan dokter yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena hal itu saja aku melarangmu untuk tidak terlalu lama di luar."

"Lalu karena apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, hobimu sangat buruk."

"Hobiku buruk? Hobiku yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang tak mengerti.

"Hobimu yang suka mencari bunga salju. Kau tahu kan jika tanganmu sedang terluka? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit saat tanganmu yang terluka ini terkena salju yang dingin? Aku khawatir luka yang ada di pergelangan tanganmu akan bertambah parah," ucap Yunho secara menatap mata bulat _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Jaejoong sedikit tertegun setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu. _Yeoja_ cantik itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho sangat memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Kenapa hanya diam, hmm? Apa kau baru sadar aku melarangmu karena mempunyai alasan yang kuat?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan tak mampu menatap Yunho. _Yeoja_ cantik itu merasa bersalah karena menganggap Yunho terlalu mengekangnya padahal _namja_ itu memiliki niat yang tulus padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menapati janjimu."

"Janji? Janji yang mana?" sepertinya Jaejoong lupa tentang janjinya yang ia ucapkan tadi pagi.

"Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu, apa kau sudah lupa, huh?"

Jaejoong masih berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"OMO! _Ne_, aku mengingatnya. _Arrayo_ _uisa-nim_, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan hidup dengan baik dan tidak mengulang perbuatan bodoh itu!" seru Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"_Yaksok_? Kau harus pegang janjimu itu Jaejoong-_ssi_. Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku tidak mau mendengar kabarmu menyanyat nadi di tanganmu ini lagi atau apapun yang yang berhubungan dengan percobaan bunuh diri."

Yunho menatap mata bulat besar itu dengan serius, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Jja_, sudah selesai," ucap Yunho saat ia sudah selesai mengganti perban lama dengan yang baru di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"_Jaeongmal gumawo_, _uisa-nim_," ucap Jaejoong sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, hari ini sedikit merasa melelahkan untuknya namun juga sangat menyenangkan.

"_Ne_, _cheonmaneyo_. Istirahatlah, _jaljayo_," kata Yunho. Yunho pun segera meninggalkan ruang rawat Jaejoong dan menyisakan Jaejoong yang kini tinggal sendiri di dalam ruang rawatnya.

'_Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jung uisa-nim...'_ batin Jaejoong sebelum terlelap di tempat tidur rawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Flower Memory**

Main Cast:

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**GS for UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari novel _Snow Flower Memory_ karya _Lovya Diany_

.

.

.

**#Tiga**

Pagi telah telah menjelang kembali. Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini ia akan kembali ke rumahnya karena Yunho telah menyatakan Jaejoong sembuh dan bisa kembali ke rumah.

Jaejoong sedikit malas saat mengemas baju-bajunya kedalam tas. Berada dirumah sakit ini memang membosankan, tetapi semua itu berubah saat ia sudah semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Ada hal lain yang membuat ia ingin selamanya di sini lebih lama lagi. Tapi ia bisa apa? Bukankah semua pasien yang sudah sembuh harus pulang ke rumah?

"Jaejoong-_ah_, apa kau sudah selesai mengemasi baju-bajumu?" tanya _appa_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong enggan memjawab pertanyaan _appa_-nya itu. Untuk saat ini, ia masih belum bisa bersikap baik pada _appa_-nya.

_Appa _Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat tak mendapat jawaban dari putri kesayangannya. Ia ingin sekali memperbaiki hubungan dengan putri semata wayangnya. Namun, Jaejoong tak pernah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memperbaiki semua keadaan yang telah terjadi.

Yunho datang untuk mencairkan suasana antara _appa_ dan putrinya itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Kim _ahjussi_." sapa Yunho pada _appa_-nya Jaejoong sambil membukuk hormat.

"_Annyeong_, _uisa-nim_. _Kkamshamnida_, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa putriku," jawab appa Jaejoong sambil membukukkan badan nya dan tersenyumhangat pada Yunho.

"_Anieyo_, _ahjussi_. Sebagai seorang dokter menyelamatkan nyawa manusia adalah kewajibanku, tidak perlu merasa sungkan begitu."

"_A_ _ne, uisa-nim_. Kami rasa sudah waktunya kami pulang. Sekali lagi, _Kkamshamnida uisa-nim_, karena kau telah merawat putriku dengan baik selama berada disini."

"_Ne_, _Cheonmaneyo_ Kim _ahjussi_," jawab Yunho membalas ucapan _appa_ Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada Jung _uisa-nim_," perintah _app_a Jaejoong kepada Jaejoong putri semata wayangnya.

"_Ne_," jawab Jaejoong sikat. _Yeoja_ mungil itu terdiam sejenak karena ada hal yang ingin ia sampaian kepada Yunho.

"Hmm... _appa_, aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jung _uisa-nim_," lontar _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba.

_Appa_ Jaejoong mengerti akan hal itu, ia kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat Jaejoong sambil membawakan tas besar yang berisis dengan pakaian Jaejoong. Ia pun menunggu putrinya di mobil Landrover hitam miliknya.

Sejenak keheningan maliputi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sulit untuk di sulitkan. Seperti perasaan tak ingin kehilangan...

"Jung _uisa-nim_, _gumawo_..." ucapa Jaejoong sambil membungkuk dalam. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih pada dokter itu atas semua yang sudah dokter itu lakukan padanya.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Jaejoong-_ssi._ Kau tak perlu merasakan sungkan padaku," jawab Yunho.

"Ahh... aku harus segere pulang, _uisa-nim_. Sekali lagi _jeongmal gumawo_. Bebanku sedikit menghilang berkat bantuanmu."

"Aku senang bisa mengurangi bebanmu, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Jika memang kau merasa nyaman bercerita padaku, jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini dan berbagi ceritamu padaku," ucap Yunho.

"_Jinja_?!" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan kembali ucapan Yunho padanya.

"_Ne_, jangan ragu untuk berkunjung kemari dan berbagi cerita padaku."

Awalnya Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yunho, tetapi ternyata Yunho memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk berkunjungi kembali. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia karena Yunho mengijinkannya untuk menemui Yunho di rumah sakit ini.

"_Jeongmal kkamshamamnida_, Jung _uisa-nim_," ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi sambil memegangi kedua tangan dokter muda itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Ia sangat senang bisa melihat senyuman Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Jung _uisa-nim_. _Ddomannayo_."

"_Ddomannayo_ Jaejoong-_ssi_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik? Dan ingat kau harus menepati janjimu untuk hidup dengan baik dan bahagia!" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap rambut _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan lembut.

"_Ne_!" jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari ruangan rawatnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho. Langkah kaki itu pun sudah semakin menjauh dari Yunho yang kini masih berada di ruang rawat _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang dari hatinya saat _yeoja_ itu tak bisa ia lihat lagi dari jarak dekat. Ia menatap kosong suasana di luar dari jendela berkaca bening yang berada di ruang rawat itu.

"Hero-_ya_, dia sangat mirip denganmu bukan? Bolehkah aku menyayanginya agar aku tak merasa kesepian lagi?"

.

.

.

Salju putih masih menyelimuti kota Seoul saat ini. Jaejoong melihat kearah luar sambil menghela nafas risau. Ada sesuatu yang hilang saat melihat saltu putih itu, mungkin perasaan sakit karena tak bisa menikmati indahnya salju bersama _eomma_-nya. Dan juga tak bisa merasakan dinginnya salju bersama Jung Yunho.

'_Jung uisa-nim, aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya...' _Jaejoong terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Jaejoong-_ah_?" suara _appa_ Jaejoong membangunkan Jaejoong dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ia dan _appa_-nya kini masih berada di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka yang berada di distrik Samsung-dong, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Dongbang Hospital.

Jaejoong terdiam. Saat ini ia sedang tak ingin berbicara pada _appa_-nya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu masih memandangi pemadangan diluar mobil, menyimpan perasaan dinginnya hanya untuk sang _appa_, seseorang yang kini sangat ia benci.

Selanjutnya tak ada lagi pertanyaan dari _appa_-nya. Keduanya hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Appa Jaejoong sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membujuk putri semata wayangnya untuk seperti dahulu lagi. Ia sangat ingin memeluk putrinya untuk saling membagi luka hati mereka, tapi kini hal itu tak bisa terwujud. Banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan untuk putrinya, namun putrinya seolah membekukan hatinya dan tak ingin tersentuh oleh kasih sayang _appa_-nya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Saya minta maaf jika sebelumnya saya membuat reader bingung dengan status Jaejoong dan Junsu saat di chap 2, tapi saya sudah menggantinya kok..

Mohon reviewnya^^

Gumawo


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow Flower Memory**

Cast:

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**GS for UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari novel _Snow Flower Memory_ karya _Lovya Diany_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Empat**

Musim dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul, setidaknya masih ada waktu satu bulan untuk melihat salju putih yang turun sebelum di gantikan dengan musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Jaejoong sedang duduk di beranda kamarnya sambil menetap bunga snowdrop yang sedang mekar. Mantel tebal dan syal berwarna merah melakat pada tubuh mungilnya.

Saat kembali dari rumah sakit, _yeoja_ itu kembali merasakan perasaan sepi. Ia merasa seperti ada tumpukan salju dingin yang berada di dalam hatinya dan seolah membutuhkan cahaya matahari untuk mencairkan tumpukan salju itu.

"_Eomma_, _bogosipeo_. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan bunga snowdrop yang kini sedang mekar? Sebenarnya untuk apa _eomma_ menunjukkan bunga indah itu? Dan mengapa _eomma_ harus meniggalkanku sebelum menjalaskan padaku?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bergulir dari bibir berbentuk cerry itu saat menatap bunga yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Bunga itu mekar dengan indahnya walaupun salju menutupi permukaan tanah. Hal yang mustahil terjadi pada bunga-bunga yang lainnya.

Bunga snowdrop memang bunga yang jarang ditemukan di Korea. Bertahun-tahun _eomma_ Jaejoong mencoba menanam bunga snowdrop di halaman belakang rumahnya, namun tak kunjung berhasil. Hingga akhirnya, kemarin dia baru bisa menunjukan bunga indah itu pada putri kesayangannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia pergi tanpa menjelaskan tujuannya menunjukkan bunga itu pada Jaejoong.

"Apa mungkin _eomma_ ingin menunjukkan bunga ini pada orang lain? Tapi untuk siapa?" Jaejoong akhirnya kehilangan kata-katanya untuk terus bertanya.

Bunga snowdrop berwarna putih dan sangat indah, namun masih belum bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Ia masih meraskaan sepi, sunyi kini seolah menghimpit hatinya hingga membuat Jaejoong sesak.

"Ah, mungkinkah saja _eomma_ ingin aku untuk menyebarkan keindahan bunga ini di kota Seoul?" kali ini Jaejoong sedikit berpikir untu melakukan suatu hal.

"_Arraseo eomma_, besok aku akan mewujudkan keinginan _eomma_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong telah bangun dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke Dongbang Hospital, karena seharian kemarin ia begitu merindukan dokter muda itu dan ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia sudah tak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi, jauh dari Jung _uisa-nim_ itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kehilangan kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat sedang bersama dengan Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai mandi dan menggunakan pakaiannya, ia segera mengoleskan BB cream ke wajahnya lalu ia juga menambahkan sedikit bedak yang berwarna natural, dan juga mengoleskan _lipgloss_ berwarna pink pada bibir cerrynya. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu benar-benar tidak bosan memandangi wajah cantiknya di depan cermin yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Apa seperti ini sudah terlihat cantik?" Jaejoong bertanya pada bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Setelah ia menjepit rambutnya dengan pita berwarna merah, _yeoja_ mungil itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Ruang tamu rumahnya terasa sepi saat langkah Jaejoong melewati ruangan itu. Kini ia memang hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan _appa_-nya semenjak kepergian _eomma_-nya. Hari ini _appa_ Jaejoong harus pergi bekerja ke luar kota dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di rumah yang besar dan mewah itu. Perasaan bencinya terhadap sang _appa_ semakin hari semakin membesar dan sungkar untuk menghilang dari hatinya.

Hati Jaejoong terasa sedikit sesak saat ia melewati sudut-sudut rumah yang kini meninggalkan banyak kenangan untuknya. Biasanya _eomma_-nya selalu ada di ruang tamu bercat putih itu dan duduk di sofa sambil memberikan senyuman hangat saat Jaejoong akan meninggalkan rumah ataupun saat _yeoja_ itu pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi kini hanya ada rasa kehampaan yang Jaejoong rasakan, seolah ada lubang besar yang ada di dalam hatinya yang terasa sangat dalam dan tak mampu ditutupi oleh hal apapun.

Setetes air mata mulai menetes pada pipi mulus Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik bermata _doe_ itu segera menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia segera menuju pintu rumahnya untuk bergegas keluar.

Tepat di belakang halaman rumahnya, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia memandangi bunga snowdrop yang terlihat segar. Walau warna salju mendomisai halaman rumahnya itu, bunga snowdropmasih memperlihatkan keindahannya. Jaejoong berpikir cepat dan mengambil pot kecil lalu memasukan satu tangkai bunga snowdrop ke dalam pot.

"Setelah kau melihat ini, kau harus percaya jika musim dingin masih ada bunga yang bermekaran..." ucap Jaejoong sambil membayangkan wajah Yunho.

Setelah memastikan bunga snowdrop yang cantik itu telah tertanam dengan baik ke dalam pot kecil, Jaejoong bergegas membawa satu pot bunga indah itu menuju rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja. Hari ini jalanan Seoul masih tertutupi oleh tumpukan salju putih. Namun hari ini tidak ada salju turun karena sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang.

Jaejoong memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam mantel berwarna coklat susu yang ia pakai. Jika orang lain suka menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah saat musim dingin datang, maka berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Dia tak menghiraukan rasa dingin dari salju yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Baginya, salju adalah hal yang harus ia nikmati. Apalagi hari ini dia ingin sekali menunjukkan keindahan bunga pada seseorang yang belum lama mengisi ruang hatinya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit menit ia berada dalam bis, lalu Jaejoong keluar dari bis yang ia naiki dan bergegas masuk ke area Dongbang Hospital yang sangat luas. Bangunan rumah sakit itu bergaya modern karena rumah sakit ini merupakan rumah sakit berstandar internasional dan mempunyai dokter-dokter berbakat dari Korea maupun luar Korea.

Melihat gedung rumah sakit yang sangat besar itu, Jaejoong kini hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Ia sangat kebingungan untuk mencari ruang kerja Yunho.

"Hmm... rasanya baru kemarin aku di rawat di sini, tapi kenapa aku sudah lupa di mana letak ruangan Jung _uisa-nim_," gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong kebingungan saat ia memandangi seluruh sisi rumah sakit yang sangat luas. Untunglah ada bagian resepsionist yang berada di depan pintu rumah sakit itu.

"_Chogiyo_, bolehkah aku tahu di mana ruangan Jung _uisa-nim_?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang perawat yang berada di bagian _resepsionis_ rumah sakit itu. Perawat itu sempat tertegun dan sedikit kebingungan saat melihat Jaejoong. Tapi ia berusaha menutupi perasaan kagetnya.

"_A_ _ne_. Apa kau sudah mempunyai janji dengan Jung _uisa-nim_?" tanya perawat itu.

"Janji? Hmm... sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai janji apapun pada Jung _uisa-nim_. Tapi kata Jung _uisa-nim_, ia mengijinkanku untuk menemuinya kapan saja."

Perawat itu hanya temenung dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, karena ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan sudut-sudut wajah Jaejoong.

"Hey! G_wenchanayo agasshi_?" tanya Jaejoong, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah perawat itu.

"Eoh... _mianhae_, ruangan Jung _uisa-nim_ ada di lantai dua. Dari lift kau lurus saja, lalu belok ke kiri ruangannya ada di ujung kolidor itu," jelas perawat itu.

"_A_ _ne_ _arraseo_. _Kkamshamnida," _ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukan badannya kepada perawat itu.

"_Ne_, _Cheonmaneyo," _jawab perawat itu ramah.

Segera Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk menuju ruang kerja Yunho yang berada di lantai dua rumah sakit ini. Setelah lima menit berjalan ia pun kini sudah berada di depan pintu bertulisan 'Dr. Jung Yunho', Jaejoong pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"_OMO_! Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa terus berdebar-debar tidak karuan seperti ini?" Jaejoong memegangi dadanya yang daritadi bergemuruh. _Yeoja_ itu dengan sedikit ragu berusaha untuk mendekati pintu dan mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

_**Tok...tok...tok...**_

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari dalam. Kegelisahan kini semakin menyelimuti hati Jaejoong. Ia sangat kecewa jika nanti niatnya untuk bertemu Yunho tidak bisa terwujud.

"Huft... apa aku langsung masuk ke dalam saja?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai membulatkan tekadnya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu yang tak terkunci sama sekali. Pandangan Jaejoong menelisik setiap sudut ruangan Yunho, berusaha untuk mencari dokter muda itu yang mungkin saja ada dalam ruangannya.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan itu. Hanya ada meja dan kursi, tempat tidur pasien, serta poster-poster yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan. Jaejoong terdiam mematung sambil memandang ke adaan di sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Jung _uisa-nim_, sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang pot kecil yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"_Nugusaeyo_?"

Suara seseorang membuat Jaejoong begitu terkejut dan spontan membalikkan badannya. Tampaknya seorang dokter muda yang umurnya tidak jauh dengan umur Yunho. Wajah dokter yang memiliki tinggi badan seperti tiang listrik itu terlihat tampan dan berwibawa. Dokter itu memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tak kalah terkejutnya dan seolah tak percaya.

"_Mi..mi...mianhae_. Aku ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Jung _uisa-nim_..."

"Hero-_ya_?" ucap dokter yang ada di hadapanya, membuat ucapan _yeoja_ itu berhenti seketika.

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena kebingungan dengan ucapan dokter yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi pula dokter itu memanggil namanya dengan sebutah Hero, nama itu tidak Jaejoong kenal sedikit pun.

Kini dokter tinggi itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaejoong dan perlahan namun pasti ia sudah mulai menyentuh pipi mulus itu dengan lembut. Ia memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Suara seseorang akhirnya menghentikan adegan dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal itu. Dokter yang tadi menghampiri Jaejoong dengan segera menjauhkan tangan besarnya dari pipi Jaejoong.

"Jung _uisa-nim_..." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di ruanganku? Lebih baik kau ikuti aku sekarang! Changmin-_ah_, aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti," ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Changmin hanya bisa terdiam membisu di ruangan Yunho. Perlahan tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh rasa risau.

"Ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Hero-_ya_, apa benar kau masih hidup...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke taman rumah sakit. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan erat, membuat jantungan Jaejoong terpacu tidak karuan karena merasakan kehangat dari tangan Yunho.

Setelah mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit Dongbang, mereka langsung duduk di bangku yang ada taman itu. Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman.

"_Mianhae_ atas kejadian tadi. Dia Shim Changmin, sahabatku di rumah sakit ini," ungkap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti walaupun masih ada pertanyaan dalam pikirannya yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan pada Yunho.

"_A ne_, untuk apa kau kesini? Apa kau sedang ada masalah, hm?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya ketika ia sadar Yunho bertanya padanya.

"Eoh, _aniya_.. Aku kesini ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada _uisa-nim _dan ingin menanam bunga ini, bolehkah?" ungkap Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan bunga yang sudah ia bawa dari rumahnya tadi.

Lalu Yunho mengalihkan pandangan mata musangnya pada tanaman yang ada di genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Menanam bunga? Di musim dingin seperti ini?" tanya Yunho heran.

Jaejoong langsung memajukan bibir cerrynya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho.

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_, kau jangan manyun seperti itu. Akukan hanya becanda saja padamu. Memangnya kau ingin menanam bunga itu dimana, hm?" tanya Yunho lagi. Seketika Jaejoong langsung menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya pada Yunho.

"Aku ingin menanam bunga ini di taman rumah sakit ini, _uisa-nim _tidak keberatankan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi mungkin saja pemilik rumah sakit ini yang merasakan keberatan."

Yunho melontarkan candaannya lagi pada Jaejoong, namun membuat Jaejoong kembali manyun dan menunduk sambil memandangi bunga snowdrop yang di bawanya. Yunho merasa menyesali perkataanya pada Jaejoong tadi. Awalnya ia hanya berniat melontarkan candaan terhadap _yeoja_ cantik itu, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong salah mengartikan ucapannya.

"_YA_! _Yeoja_ cengeng! Berhentilah menunduk seperti itu! Kau ingin menanam bunga, bukan? _Ttarawa_!" ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari bangku yang tadi mereka duduki.

"Hm, bagaimana jika di tanam disini saja? Jika bunga ini tumbuh dengan baik, aku akan bisa melihatnya dari ruang kerjaku," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian berjongkok untuk memulai memindahkan bunga snowdrop itu. Dengan hati-hati dia memulai menggali tanah bersalju dengan menggunakan pisau kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Yunho lalu ikut berjongkok dan membantu _yeoja_ itu. Senyumannya merekah dari bibir hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong menanam bunga itu dengan penuh perasaan bahagia.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Saljunya sangat dingin, apa tanganmu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan menetap dokter itu. Sementara Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kiri Jaejoong. Dia menyentuh tangan itu dan melihat pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Ta...tanganku sudah sembuh, _uisa-nim_," _yeoja_ itu bicara dengan terbata-bata ketika Yunho memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sepertinya memang sudah sembuh. _Khendae_, kau juga harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering berada di luar saat musim dingin seperti ini," nasehat Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Hmm... tapi Joongie sangat suka musim dingin, _ottokhae_..." keluh _yeoja_ cantik itu sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu karena hal itu sangat penting."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya ia berhasil menanam bunga snowdrop itu di atas tanah bersalju.

"Bunga yang sangat cantik. _Khendae_, apa kau yakin bunga ini bertahan di musim seperti ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin, _uisa-nim_ hanya perlu percaya pada ucapanku dan pada akhirnya kau akan melihat betapa kuatnya bunga ini untuk bertahan hidup di musim dingin," jawab Jaejoong dengan antusias.

Yunho membersihkan sisa-sisa salju yang ada di telapak tangannya, lalu ia membersihkan sisa-sisa salju pada telapak tangan Jaejoong juga. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa tersipu malu, hal itu terlihat dari rona merah seperti kepiting rebus yang ada di pipi mulusnya.

Keduanya terlihat sudah mulai kedinginan dan segera beranjak untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sempat mereka duduki beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sangat senang bisa menanam bunga snowdrop itu di sini. Saat musim dingin nanti tiba lagi, aku sangat berharap bunga snowdrop yang aku tanami sudah memenuhi taman rumah sakit yang sangat luas ini," harap Jaejoong.

"Harapanmu pasti terwujud. Kan kau sendiri pernah bilang untuk selalu percaya pada hal yang kita yakini, bukan? Saat kau yakin untuk melihat bunga itu mekar di musim dingin tahun depan dan berharap bunga itu tumbuh memenuhi taman ini, kau pasti akan bisa melihatnya lagi."

Jaejoong pun menghirup nafas lega dan mengangguk tanda bahwa ia menyetujui ucapan Yunho. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya hanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Udara yang sangat dingin dan hembusan angin yang membuat mengigil menjadi pengisi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_..." panggil Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan lalu memandang dokter muda itu dengan denyut jantung yang tidak karuan.

"_Ne_?"

"Musim semi akan segera datang, bukan? Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan saat musim semi datang?" tanya Yunho antusias.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Musim semi? Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku saat musim semi tiba. Paling aku hanya melihat bunga sakura bermekaran saja, aku rasa itu saja yang bisaku lakukan di musim semi tiba."

"Jadi kau hanya mengartikan musim semi sebagai sesuatu yang tidak menarik sama sekali? Pantas saja kau nekad bunuh diri, ckckck..." ejek Yunho.

"_YA_! Apa hubungan bunuh diriku dengan musim semi tiba, eoh?!" Jaejoong memekik kesal pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja ada, cantik. Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu karena menganggap hidup ini sangat membosakan, bukan? Jika saja kau lebih terbuka untuk melihat hal di sekelilingmu, kau pasti akan tahu bahwa hidup itu sangat indah," jelas Yunho.

"Hmm mungkin saja..." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Otaknya berusaha mengingat serpihan kenangan yang ia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setiap musim yang ia lewati tak pernah menyisakan sebuah kebahagian di hatinya. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia tak pernah melewati musim itu dengan keluarganya karena _appa_-nya sendiri terlalu sibuk bekerja. Mungkin juga karena ia tak pernah melewati musim-musim itu dengan kekasih hatinya.

Tentang musim dingin yang menjadi kesukaanya saat ini, itu karena sang _eomma_ memperlihatkan keindahan musim dingin padanya. Musim dingin dengan bunga snowdrop yang bermekaran. Hal itu juga sebagai hadiah terindah yang pernah Jaejoong dapatkan selama hidupnya. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia belum tahu apa tujuan _eomma_-nya memperlihatkan keindahan bunga snowdrop itu padanya.

"Hm, bagaimana jika aku membuat musim semi kali ini menjadi musim semi yang indah buatmu?"

"Ma..maksud_ uisa-nim_?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kebingungan. Namun dalam hatinya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang yang membuat hatinya bahagia seketika.

"Akuakan menemuimu saat musim semi nanti, kita akan menikmati musim semi bersama-sama, apa kau mau?" Jaejoong tertegun seketika seperti mendapat durian runtuh.

'_Jung uisa-nim... apa maksudnya kita akan berkencan?_' gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Jaejoong masih terpaku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho.

"_YA_! Kim Jaejoong!" kali ini panggilan Yunho berhasil membangunkan _yeoja_ cantik itu dari lamunannya.

"_Otte_? Apa kau mau, hm?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"_Ne_! Aku mau,_ uisa-nim_!" seru Jaejoong dengan semangat.

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong sebelum dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aah, aku harus segera kembali ke ruangan. Masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Sebaiknya, kau segeralah pulang ke rumah dan ingat, jangan sering bermain di luar, arra!" seruh Yunho.

"_Ne_,_ oppa_. _Nan arraseo_," ucap Jaejoong namun ia masih duduk di kursi taman itu.

"_Jja aku _pergi dulu, cantik. Ingat janji kita di musim semi nanti!" ucap Yunho. Tangannya tidak lupa mengacak rambut _yeoja_ cantik itu, membuat sang pemilik rambut hanya bisa terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibir cerrynya karena kesal.

"Hah... kenapa kau selalu mengacak rambutku? Apa _uisa-nim _tidak tahu jika aku membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam menata rambut ini?" keluh Jaejoong pada Yunho saat Yunho sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Pipi _yeoja_ cantik itu bersemu merah saat mengingat ucapan Yunho saat menyebutnya 'cantik'. Juga ajakannya untuk pergi bersama di musim semi yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan mendapati Changmin masih ada di ruangan itu sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Changmin-_ah_, kau belum pergi dari ruanganku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, karena bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari ruangan ini, sementara ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, _hyung_."

"Oh, tanyakan saja. _Hyung_ tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Masih banyak pasien yang harus _hyung_ periksa keadaanya," ucap Yunho.

"Siapa _yeoja_ tadi?" Changmin bertanya langsung dengan ekpresi wajah yang sangat ingin tahu.

Yunho menghirup nafasnya dengan kasar. Tak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana pada sahabatnya itu.

"_YA_! Jawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_!" kini Changmin mulai mendesak pada Yunho untuk segera menjawab pertanyaanya.

"_Arra arra_, dia Kim Jaejoong, beberapa hari yang lalu dia menjadi pasienku di rumah sakit ini," jelas Yunho pada Changmin.

"Lalu, apa maksud _hyung_ bersikap seperti itu padanya?" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar mulai sinis.

"Maksudmu? _Hyung_-kan hanya bersikap seperti biasa saja padanya. Dia berhak mendapatkan perlakukan baik dari dokter yang pernah merawatnya, bukan?"

"Gotjimal! Dia itu sangat mirip dengan Jung Hero. Jika saja dia tidak mirip dengan Hero, hyung tidak akan memperlakukan _yeoja_ itu seperti tadi, bukan? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, dengan apa yang _hyung_ lakukan tadi saat di taman bersamanya. Perlakuanmu seperti itu nantinya membuat dia salah sangka saja, Jung Yunho!" teriak Changmin.

"Salah sangka? Maksudmu? Apa aku salah memperlakukan dia seperti aku memperlakukan dia seperti aku memperlakukan Hero? Jika kau ingin merasakan Hero ada lagi, anggap saja dia seperti Hero. Bukankah sampai saat ini kau masih mencintai Hero dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hero telah tiada?!" Yunho melontarkan kata-katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Changmin mulai emosi mendengar penuturan dari Yunho sahabatnya sekaligus sudah di anggap sebagai _hyung_-nya itu.

"Apa kau pikir mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang semudah itu, hah?! Kau pikir aku bisa mencintai orang selain Hero?! Aku tak seperti itu, _hyung_! Tak akan ada _yeoja_ manapun yang bisa menggantikan Haro di hatiku. Dan aku ingatkan padamu _hyung_, jangan memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Jika _yeoja_ itu tahu alasan sebenarnya, dia akan terluka dan mungkin saja akan membencimu atau malah meninggalkanmu!"

"Terserah apa katamu, itu urusanku. Biarkan aku menyayangi Jaejoong seperti aku menyayangi Hero dulu!" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan.

Dengan segera Yunho meninggalkan ruangannya itu. Deru nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

"Apa salahnya memberikan perhatian lebih pada orang yang mirip dengan Hero, eoh? Bukankah itu akan membuat lukaku sedikit menghilang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, Jaejoong terseyum sangat lebar saat sepanjang pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia sudah tak sabar menyambut musim semi tiba yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi karena ia mempunyai janji pada Yunho untuk pergi bersama.

"Jung _uisa-nim_, aku ingin cepat-cepat hari itu tiba..." gumam Jaejoong seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir berbentuk cerry di wajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mohon reviewnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow Flower Memory**

Cast:

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | ****Park Yoochun | **Kim Junsu **| ****Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: _Lovya Diany_

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#Lima**

Kelopak bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran di awal musim semi tahun ini. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendekati arah jendela kamarnya. Di buka jendela itu lalu menghirup udara yang segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tampak jelas di sepanjang jalan dekat rumahnya, bunga sakura berbaris rapi dan membuat rona indah pada suasana Seoul saat ini.

"Selamat datang musim semi..." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat.

Dengan penuh semangat, _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu bergegas untuk mandi dan memakai seragamnya secapat mungkin. Ia tidak sabar untuk berbagi cerita dengan sahabatnya Junsu dan Yoochun.

Seragam High School dengan rok berwarna kotak-kotak coklat susu dan baju kemeja putih dengan dasi berbentuk pita yang berwarna coklat tua yang sudah ia kenakan. Rambutnya ia sisir rapih dan di biarkan terurai dengan sebuah bando berwarna pink.

"Aku berangkat dulu," ucap _yeoja_ itu singkat setelah sarapan dengan _appa_-nya dalam keadaan hening.

"_Nde_, hati-hati di jalan, Jaejoong-_ah_," kata _appa_-nya.

Jaejoong seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan _appa_-nya. _Yeoja_ itu segera mangambil tas selempangnya dan buru-buru keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Memang sikap _yeoja_ itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kini ia begitu dingin kepada _appa_-nya karena ia berpikir bahwa _appa_-lah yang membuat _eomma_-nya meninggal.

Jaejoong berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya, karena jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh. Juga ia sangat menyukai berjalan kaki di bandingkan menaiki kendaraan karena ia bisa menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sekitar jalan menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>15 menit sudah berlalu, <em>yeoja<em> bertubuh mungil itu telah tiba di gerbang sekolah yang cukup mewah. **Tohoshinki High School**. Di sinilah _yeoja_ itu bersekolah. Gedung sekolah itu bertingkat tiga dengan dominasi berwarna putih dan coklat muda.

Semua siswa kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jaejoong masuk ke kelas bertuliskan 3-2 yang berada di lantai paling atas. Saat ini ia adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA yang akan segera lulus dari sekolahnya.

Hari ini adalah ajaran baru di Korea. Hal itu membuat semangat Jaejoong kembali lagi. Kepergian _eomma_-nya memang sempat berdampak buruk bagi kehidupannya kini. Hanya saja Jaejoong seperti menemukan titik terang saat bertemu dengan Yunho. Nasehat-nasehat dari dokter muda itu mampu membuat ia bangkit dari keterpurukan. _'Bukankah semuanya akan terasa indah jika kita lebih baik membuka mata pada sekeliling kita?'_ Itulah kata-kata yang selalu menjadi penyemangat Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong chingudeul_!" seru Jaejoong semangat dengan senyum lebar dari bibir cerry merahnya.

"_Annyeong Jaejoong-ah_!" jawab Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

Jaejoong menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas bangku lalu mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi yang tak jauh dari Junsu dan Yoochun. _Yeoja_ itu biasanya sangat sulit untuk tersenyum selebar itu, tapi hari ini entah mengapa Jaejoong tersenyum lebar seolah telah menemukan kebahagiannya yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa kau tidak mau bercerita pada kami, hm?" tanya Junsu dan diiringi pandangan Yoochun yang fokus memandangi _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"A... aku akan berkencan..." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Tampak pula rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"_MWORAGU_?! Kau akan berkencan?" teriak Junsu sangat keras. Seluruh penghuni kelas itu langsung memandangi Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Mian... mian..._" ucap Junsu pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang terganggu dengan teriakkan yang seperti suara lumba-lumba itu.

"_YA_! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Junsu-_ya_. Aku malu tahu! Semua orang jadi tahu kalau kau akan berkencankan," keluh Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya tersenyum jail sambil melirik Jaejoong yang masih kesal padanya. Sementara Yoochun, _namja_ cassanova itu hanya mampu menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Mendengar cerita Jaejoong yang akan berkencan, membuat Yoochun merasa kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

"Lanjutkan, Jae. Dengan siapa kau akan berkencan nanti?" tanya Junsu dengan sangat penasaran.

"Jung _uisa-nim_!" jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Jung _uisa-nim?_ _Nugu_?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah... dokter yang merawatku kemarin. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dokter itu sangat peduli padaku dan mengajakku berkencan saat musim semi tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Apapun alasannya, aku sangat bahagia jika bisa menghabiskan waktu musim semiku bersama dokter itu," jelas Jaejoong.

"_Daebak_! Kau benar-benar hebat, Jae!"

Tanpa Junsu dan Jaejoong tahu, Yoochun kini tengah menyembunyikan perasaan sedih. Tanganya mengepal dengan kuat, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya di depan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Chun? Apa kau setuju jika Jaejoong berkencan dengan dokter tampan yang pernah merawatnya itu?" tanya Junsu namun hati-hati. Junsu tahu jika Yoochun mencintai Jaejoong. Hanya saja Yoochun tak ingin perasaanya diketahui oleh Jaejoong.

"Pergi saja jika kau menyukainya!" serunya singkat sambil menggesarkan bangkunya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Jaejoong hanya memandangi Yoochun yang menjauh dari bangkunya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganya? Apa dia tidak setuju jika aku pergi dengan dokter itu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan pada Junsu yang kini masih duduk di dekat bangkunya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan dengan kita," kata Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu pikirannya terpenuhi dengan bayangan Yunho. Sepertinya _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa Tohoshinki High School mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mereka berdua segera pulang dengan berjalan kaki bersama untuk sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing.<p>

Sementara itu, Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Kini ia berdiri di atas atap itu sambil bernafas dengan risau. Tangannya mengepal kuat, aeolah ada emosi besar di sana.

Sesekali angin yang sedikit memainkan ujung rambutnya. Seharusnya angin musim semi bisa membuat hatinya sejuk, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Hatinya tengah terluka. Sesejuk apapun angin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya, tak akan mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya itu.

"Jae..." ucapanya parau.

Hatinya sakit saat menyebut nama itu. Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai kini tengah memendam perasaan cinta untuk namja lain. Terdengar cukup miris, bukan?

"Tak bisakah kau lihat aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu? Aku selalu ingin berada di sekolah yang sama denganmu, agar bisa menjagamu. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini jadinya? Aku sangat tidak rela kau bersama siapapun selain aku. Kau hanya milikku!" Yoochun mengungkapkan segala kegundahan hatinya di atas atap sekolah.

Kini pikirannya beputar pada kenangan masa lalunya. Masa-masa indah yang ia lewati bersama Jaejoong dahulu, saat di mana mereka masih sangat belia.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Chun... Chunnie..." yeoja kecil itu begitu menggemaskan dengan bibir cerry mungilnya yang tidak henti-hentinya bergumam._

"_Waeyo, Jae?" jawab namja kecil yang seusia dengannya._

"_Apa Chunnie mau menjadi suami Joongie suatu hari nanti?" tanya yeoja itu sambil memandang namja kecil yang berada di hadapannya dengan menunjukkan pandangan yang berbinar dari doe eyesnya._

"_Menikah? Dengan Joongie?" namja kecil itu balik bertanya. Kemudian menggarukkan belakang kepalanya, ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yeoja kecil yang berada di hadapnnya._

"_Chunnie, Chunnie jawab saja..." rengek yeoja kecil itu sambil menarik-narik lengan baju yang di kenakan oleh namja kecil bernama Yoochun itu._

"_Ne ne. Chunnie akan menikah dengan Joongie nanti. Joongie senang, eoh?" tanya Yoochun sambil tersenyum dan membuat yeoja kecil bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum sangat senang akan jawaban darinya._

"_Hore! Hore!" seru yeoja kecil itu riang karena saking senangnya. Sejenak yeoja kecil itu terdiam dan duduk di samping namja kecil. Ia melihat pemandangan taman sore itu._

"_Joongie?" kini Yoochun yang memulai pembicaraan._

"_Ne...?" yeoja kecil itu menyahut panggilan dari namja yang berada di sampinya._

"_Kenapa sekarang kau diam padahal tadi kau sangat cerewet!" ejek Yoochun._

_Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cerry mungilnya dan mencubit tangan Yoochun sampai-sampai Yoochun berteriak kesakitan._

"_YA! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!" protes Yoochun karena tidak terima perlakukan yeoja kecil itu. _

_Yeoja kecil yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat Yoochun memansang ekpresi kesal terhadapnya._

"_Chunnie... Chunnie..."_

"_Apa lagi?"_

"_Jaejoong ingin menikah dengan seorang dokter. Apa Chunnie mau jadi dokter?" tanya yeoja itu._

"_Dokter?"_

"_Ne."_

"_Arraseo, Chunnie akan menjadi dokter dan menikah dengan Joongie nanti."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, begitupun Yoochun..._

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Penggalan kenangan itu begitu melekat di pikiran Yoochun. Ingin sekali ia kembali seperti dulu. Dimana hanya ada dia yang menjadi <em>namja<em> yang akan selalu ada di samping _yeoja_ cantik itu. Memang saat ini Jaejoong masih ada dalam pandangannya, tapi kini semuanya sudah berubah. Tak akan ada lagi Jaejoong yang menginginkan Yoochun untuk menjadi suami masa depannya kelak. Mungkin karena seiring berjalanan waktu telah membuat Jaejoong melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya dan tak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi dari Yoochun.

"Mengapa kau menyukai _namja_ lain? Apa karena dia seorang dokter? Jika itu alasannya, mengapa kau tak mau menungguku? Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi seorang dokter demi memenuhi janji yang aku buat denganmu. Tapi mengapa dengan mudahya kau melupakan janji itu?" perlahan butiran bening itu menetes di pipi Yoochun. Cinta sudah membuat _namja_ yang biasanya terkenal karena sikap dinginnya, menjadi _namja_ cengeng, bukan?

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain. Akan aku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku, Jae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow Flower Memory**

Cast:

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | ****Park Yoochun |**Kim Junsu |** ****Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: Lovya Diany

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#Enam**

Bunyi bel di Tohoshinki High School terdengar sangat nyaring dan membuat semua siswa bergegas memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Yoochun _eodi_? Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu. Junsu hanya bisa menggerakkan bahunya tanda bahwa iya juga tidak tahu.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu, sosok yang mereka cari akhirnya datang. Ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya dengan memamerkan sikap dinginnya. Bahkan ia berjalan melewati bangku Junsu dan Jaejoong pun, ia tak berniat untuk sekedar melemparkan senyum pada dua _yeoja_ sahabatnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali anak itu!" runtuk Junsu ketika Yoochun sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"_Gaemanhae_, Junsu-_ya_. Jangan membuatnya marah."

"Habisnya dia sangat menyebalkan! Aku paling tidak suka saat melihat dia berubah menjadi pangeran es seperti itu!" keluh Junsu.

"Bukankah dia selalu begitu? Atau mungkin _mood-_nya sedang tidak baik," ucap Jaejoong.

Sekilas Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Tanpa diduga, Yoochun sedang menatapnya. Seketika Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan tidak menoleh lagi kepada _namja_ itu.

'_Yoochun __sangat aneh'_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Guru mata pelajaran matematika pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong. Semua siswa memusatkan perhatiannnya pada guru itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menyerap semua pelajaran yang guru itu berikan.

Yoochun sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong karena bangkunya terletak di belakang _yeoja_ cantik itu. Jujur, ia merasa tidak tenang pada saat ini. Ia sangat ingin berbicara dengan _yeoja_ itu dan mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Namun, semua itu tak mungkin terwujud karena Yoochun tak ingin mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoong. Yoochun memang sedikit lemah dalam urusan cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa mata pelajaran akhirnya sudah selesai. Bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi nyaring. Jaejoong segera memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.<p>

Yoochun melangkah melewati Jaejoong dan Junsu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Jaejoong dan Junsu keheranan sekaligus sangat bingung dengap sikap Yoochun yang terlihat aneh semenjak tadi pagi.

Yoochun memang terkenal sebagai pangeran es, tapi dia belum pernah bersikap seperti ini terhadap mereka berdua. Biasanya Yoochun menyapa Jaejoong dan Junsu walaupun itu hanya sebuah sapaan kecil saja. Tapi hari ini sikap _namja_ itu benar-benar berubah.

Sebenarnya Yoochun bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk menjaga hatinya agar tidak terluka jika mengingat cerita kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Dokter Jung. Daripada semakin terluka,_ namja_ cassanova itu memilih untuk menjaga jarak sejenak dari Jaejoong dan memikirnya hal terbaik yang akan ia lakukan nantinya.

"_YA_! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pangeran es itu? Apa dia sedang dalam masalah?" Junsu merutuk kesal.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, Junsu-_ya_. Dan mungkin dia tadi tidak ingin kita mencampuri masalahnya," tebak Jaejoong dengan bernafas gusar.

"_Champ_! Dasar _namja pabbo_! Seharusnya dia bercerita pada kita jika memiliki masalah. Bukankah kita bertiga adalah sahabat?" Junsu masih mengeluh tentang perubahan sikap Yoochun.

"_Gaemanhae_, mungkin dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Jika sikapnya masih seperti itu juga, kita harus segera bertindak," saran Jaejoong dan di balaskan anggukan oleh Junsu.

Kedua sahabat itu pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju gerbang sekolah untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Kepenatan yang mereka rasakan setelah berada di sekolah selama berjam-jam akhirnya hilang seketika saat mendapatkan pasokan udara segar di sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan. _Seonsaeng-nim_ selalu menguras otak kita dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang memusingkan kepala," keluh Junsu sambil melangkah bersama Jaejoong.

"Hmm... _majjayo_. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan ujian dan menyelesaikan masa belajar kita di SMA."

"Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Aku saja tidak menyangka kalau kita sudah kelas 3 SMA dan tandanya kita akan segera lulus. Jae, apa kau sudah mempunyai rencana untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"_Molla_, aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu. Sampai saat ini cita-citaku belum terlihat jelas, terkadang aku ingin menjadi wanita karir, atau terkadang aku menginginkan profesi lain," ungkap Jaejoong.

"Apapun impianmu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Karena otakmu itu sangat pintar, Jaejoong-_ah_."

"Kau ini bisa saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Hm, aku sepertinya tidak akan kuliah. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifatku, bukan? Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku di rumah dan membantu _eomma_, daripada berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu."

Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar penunturan sahabatnya. Junsu memang _yeoja_ yang lucu, selalu jujur dan apa adanya.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh? Tidak ada yang lucu! _Aishh__!_"

"Abis kau lucu. Kau berkata terlalu jujur, Junsu-_ah_," jawab Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya tersenyum, begitu pun dengan Jaejoong. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah riang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Land Rover berwarna merah menghentikan lajunya tepat di samping kedua _yeoja_ yang sedang berjalan itu. Jaejoong dan Junsu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk melihat siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong.

"Jung... _uisa-nim_?!"

Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran dokter itu yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Jaejoong-_ssi_? Jika kau punya waktu, ikutlah denganku sekarang!" seru Yunho dari dalam mobil. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

'_Bagaimana ini, mengapa Jung uisa-nim datang tiba-tiba?'_ batin _yeoja_ itu.

"_Kka_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula rumahku juga sudah dekat," ucap Junsu.

Sekilas Junsu menatap dokter muda yang berada dalam mobil, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Junsu sambil berlari.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah dengan ragu dan membuka mobil milik Yunho. Ia duduk di mobil itu dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Yunho pun segera menancapkan gas mobilnya dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sangat kacau. Ada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan orang yang di sukainya, membuat _yeoja_ itu merasakan jantungnya terpacu jauh lebih cepat.

"_Mianhae_, aku menemuimu secara tiba-tiba. Hari ini aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah," Yunho memecahkan keheningan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Jung uisa-nim_. _Khendae_, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku dengan mudah? Darimana kau tahu alamatku," tanya Jaejoong yang ingin tahu. Yunho menatap mata _doe_ itu dengan tersenyum.

"Sangat mudah menemukan informasi tentang pasien yang pernah kita rawat," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghambuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau tidak senang jika aku antar pulang?" tanya Yunho yang menyadari kegelisahan hati Jaejoong sejak tadi.

"_A...aniya_. Tentu aku senang bisa diantar pulang olehmu,_ uisa-nim_" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengukir senyuman penuh keraguan.

Yunho pun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam karena dia bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Masukkan nomormu ke ponselku, Jaejoong-_ssi_!" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel Yunho dan mengetikkan nomornya ke dalam ponsel itu.

"Aku kemarin lupa tidak menanyakan nomormu saat kau ke rumah sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ku pikir aku sangat membutuhkan nomormu karena kita akan pergi bersama di musim semi tahun ini. Bukankah sekarang musim semi telah tiba?" tanya Yunho.

"_A ne._"

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke Namsan Park? Minggu ini bunga sakura sedang bermekaran dan pasti sangat indah. Aku ingin menikmati bunga sakura denganmu, Jaejoong-_ssi_,"

Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak saking senangnya saat Yunho mengajaknya pergi ke Namsan Park.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_...?" panggil Yunho saat tak mendengar jawaban dari _yeoja_ cantik yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"_N...ne_?"

"Apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku besok?"

Tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kebahagiannya begitu terpancar dari wajah cantiknnya.

"Satu lagi, mulai sekarang berhentilah bersikap formal denganku. Maksudku, mulai sekarang... kita berteman. _Otte_?"

"Berteman?" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan _doe_ eyes nya.

"_Ne_. Dan aku cukup memanggilku _oppa_, _arraseo_?"

"_Nde arraseo_, Yunho _op..pa_"

Laju mobil Yunho akhirnya telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil itu dengan senyuman yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa besok, Jaejoong-_ah_!" teriak Yunho sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Ne_!" teriak Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sepi. _Appa_-nya memang selalu pulang larut malam kerena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya.

'_OMO! Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi Yunho oppa memintaku menjadi temannya, lalu dia memanggilku dengan Jaejoong-ah? Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali!' _Teriaknya dalam hati.

Saat sudah sampai di kamarnya yang bernuansa putih, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok! _Oppa_, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lebih cepat!"

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang menyelimuti hatinya. Langkah kakinya terasa sangat ringan dan seolah ada kupu-kupu sedang bertebaran di dalam hatinya.<p>

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kau sedang tidak sakitkan? Kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Junsu.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia karena hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Yunho _oppa_," jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum senang.

"_Mwo_? Kencan?" kata Junsu sedikit terkejut.

"_Ne_. Ah... aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi berkencan dengannya!" teriak _yeoja_ itu. Rona kebahagia terlihat sangat jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

"_Chukkae ne_, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya. Semoga berjalan sukses!" Junsu lalu memeluk Jaejoong sejenak, namun ia pula segera melepaskan pelukannya begitu Yoochun berjalan melewati mereka.

Sikap Yoochun memang berubah menjadi semakin aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia menjauhi Junsu dan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong dan Junsu pun tak mengambil pusing dengan perubahan sikap Yoochun, karena mereka berpikir tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Yoochun.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Usai mata pelajaran terakhir berakhir, Jaejoong segera pulang dengan terburu-buru. Ia ingin sekali memasakkan bekal untuk mereka nanti, karena ia sangat ingin Yunho merasakan masakannya.<p>

Sementara itu di Dongbang Hospital, Yunho sedang membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang berisi rekam medis pasien yang ia tangani. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah sakit agar bisa segera pergi memenuhi janjinya dengan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka, nampak Changmin masuk ke ruangannya sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"Ini rekam medis pasien yang harus kita tangani besok," ucap Changmin sambil menaruh berkas-berkas itu di meja Yunho.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan membacanya di rumah. Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat," jawab Yunho. Ia lalu memasukkan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Tumben sakali kau ingin pulang cepat. Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin. Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong?" ekspresi Changmin tiba-tiba berubah seperti tidak suka dengan ucapan Yunho.

"_Ne_. Aku akan pergi dengannya ke Namsan Park," jawab Yunho lagi.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Jung Yunho! Kau mengajak _yeoja_ itu pergi ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi dengan Hero sebelum ia meninggalkan. Apa kau ingin mengaggap _yeoja_ itu sebagai pengganti Hero, eoh?" nada suara Changmin kini naik beberapa oktaf.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya ingin membuat _yeoja_ itu bahagia. Dia pernah bunuh diri dan menggap hidupnya sudah tidak indah lagi. Apa salahnya aku menunjukkan keindahan padanya? Aku hanya ingin membantunya!"

"Tapi caramu salah Jung Yunho! Kau hanya membuatnya salah paham nantinya!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku tak peduli dengan ucapanmu Shim Changmin!"

Yunho pun meninggalkan ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang masih diam mematung di depan meja kerjanya.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekitar 45 menit, Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak. Dia membuat bekal dengan berbagai hiasan sehingga bekal itu terlihat cantik. Omelet yang ia buat di gulung sehingga bentuknya menjadi lucu. Tak lupa ia menatanya bersama udang goreng dan sosis yang bentuknya memanjang. Sekarang bekalnya sudah selesai dibuat dan dikemas dalam tempat nasi berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Lalu <em>yeoja<em> itu memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas selempang kecil berwarna merah muda milikknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas dapurnya, Jaejoong segera menuju kamar dan untuk memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan. Lalu ia memilih untuk mengenaka rok jeans selutut dengan atasan sweater berwarna merah muda.

"Hm, karena ini musim semi, sepertinya akan terlihat cantik menggunakan warna merah muda," ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba baju itu di depan cermin. Ia terlihat sengat cantik dengan baju yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Kini Jaejoong duduk di depan cermin dan sedikit merias wajahnya, namun hanya mengoleskan bedak tipis dan lipgloss pink kesukaanya. Selama ini Jaejoong memang jarang berdandan seperti layaknya _yeoja_ lain seumuran dengannya.

Dering ponsel Jaejoong yang berada di sekitar meja riasnya sontak membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh pandangan dan segera mengambilnya. Ruapanya ada satu pesan masuk dari Yunho.

**From: Yunho**

**Jaejoong-**_**ah**_**, apa kau sudah siap? Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu.**

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Diambil tas kecil yang berisa bekal buatannya tadi lalu menyelendangkan tas itu di bahunya. Ia lalu bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

Jaejoong seperti seorang putri yang di jemput oleh pangerannya saat melihat Yunho sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dokter itu terlihat tampan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih-hitam yang ia kenakan. Walaupun ia bekerja berjam-jam di rumah sakit, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat lelah. Rambunya yang berwarna kecoklatan terlihat rapi, semakin menambahkan nilai ketampanan yang di miliki oleh dokter itu.

Jaejoong perlu waktu cukup lama untuk mendapatkan jantunganya kembali berdetak normal. Yunho benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong, Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong cukup lama. Baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Hero, adik tercintanya yang telah meninggal setahun yang lalu.

"_Oppa_..." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia mulai merasa gugup ketika Yunho memandanginya terus menerus.

"_A ne_?"

"Apa kita jadi berangkat?"

"Tentu saja. _Geundae_, apa kau sudah mendapat izin dari _appa_-mu?" tanya dokter muda itu.

"_Ajikdo..._"

"Apa ia tidak marah jika aku mengajakmu pergi?"

"Ah, _gwaenchana_. _Appa_-ku selalu pulang malam. Lagi pula Namsan Park tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Jaejoong.

"Hm, _arraseo_. _Kajja_!" ajak Yunho seraya menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, keduanya hanya terdiam. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingin mengawali pembicaraan. Hingga tibalah mereka di Namsan Park, namun tidak juga ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil Yunho. Yunho pun memakirkan mobilnya.

Pandangan Jaejoong menelisik keramaian Namsan Park. Dia sangat takjub dengan keadaan taman ini. Sebuah taman dengan rumput berwarna hijau dan terlihat sangat nyaman untuk diduduki. Di pinggir taman itu, berderet rapi pohon sakura yang berwarna merah dan memancakan warna cerah yang terlihat sangat indah.

"_Kyeopta..._" gumam Jaejoong sambil mencoba merasakan udara segar di taman itu.

_Yeoja_ itu masih sibuk memandangi keindahan taman itu tanpa menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Jaejoong awas!" teriak Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Jaejoong pun terkejut hanya bisa terdiam karena shock. Sementara itu Yunho berlari cepat ke arah _yeoja_ itu dan membawa _yeoja_ itu kedalam pelukannya.

**Brakkk...**

Tubuh mereka berdua sedikit terpental pada pinggir jalan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Sementara Yunho menopang tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, _neo gwaenchana_?" Yunho mencoba mendudukan Jaejoong di sampingnya. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat masih sangat shock dengan kejadian yang barusahan terjadi padanya.

"_Ne, nan gwaenchana,_" ucapnya gemetaran.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat sangat khawatir saat menatap _yeoja_ itu. Kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan semua bagian dari tubuh _yeoja_ itu karena takut ada yang terluka.

"_Nan gwaenchana_,_ oppa_._ Gumawo_,_ jeongmal gumawo_ kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Apa kau baik-baik saja _oppa_?" kini Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk memperhatikan Yunho.

"_Nan gwaenchana_. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantuh," canda Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya menghangat. Ia merasa Yunho benar-benar peduli dengannya.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_, kita kesana!" seru Yunho sambil menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Jaejoong tersipu malu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna coklat. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itu, hanya ada sedikt yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Keduanya sibuk mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar yang melukiskan rona indah pada taman itu.

Sekilas kenangan masa lalu Yunho tergambar saat ia melihat sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

**...**

**Flasback**

"_Oppa, aku ingin pergi ke Namsan Park sekarang juga! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku, bukan? Kenapa kau sekarang malah mengingkari janjimu?" ucap seorang yeoja di telepon._

"_Joengmal mianhae, Haro-ya. Oppa sekarang sedang sibuk. Banyak pasien yang harus oppa tangani hari ini. Bagaimana jika besok saja, hm?" bujuk Yunho._

"_Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau jahat Yunho oppa! Sudahlah cukup kau mengurungku selama musim dingin ini yang tak mengijinkanku keluar. Dan sekarang saat musim semi tiba, kau malah tak mau menemaniku pergi. Nappuen! Aku benci padamu, oppa!" teriak yeoja itu._

"_Bukan begitu, Haro-ya. Hari ini oppa sangat sibuk. Oppa janji besok oppa akan menemanimu ke Namsan Park. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam saja dirumah dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum oppa pulang, arraseo?"_

"_Kau egois oppa! Pokoknya aku ingin ke Namsan Park hari ini juga! Terserah kau mau menemaniku atau tidak. Aku tak peduli!" teriak yeoja itu lagi._

_Sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terputus. Yuno sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan adiknya barusan. Ingin sekali dia untuk segera pulang dan menemani adikknya ke Namsan Park, tetapi keinginan itu tak bisa ia wujudkan sekarang karena ada seorang pasien yang tiba-tiba harus segera di operasi karena kondisinya benar-benar kritis._

"_Maafkan oppa, Hero-ya. Oppa harap kau bisa mengerti..." gumam Yunho pelan. Ia bergegas untuk segera pergi ke ruang operasi dan menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya._

_Beberapa jam sudah dilalui oleh Yunho di dalam ruang operasi. Dia harus fokus walau saat ini pikirannya sedang tertuju pada Hero. Akhirnya setelah melakukan operasi secara hati-hati, dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Segera setelah prosedur operasi itu selesai, dia pun bergegas untuk segera pulang untuk memenuhi keinginan adiknya._

_Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, nomor adiknya tertera di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengangkat telepon itu._

"_Yeoboseyo," ucap Yunho._

"_Yeoboseyo, apakah ini Jung Yunho?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung. Ini bukan suara Hero, pikirnya._

"_A ne, ini dengan Jung Yunho. Bukankah ini nomor adikku? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah panik. Seketika itu perasaanya berubah menjadi tidak nyaman._

"_Aku menemukan ponsel ini di samping adikmu. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan menjadi korban tabrak lari di jalan menuju Namsan Park."_

_**DEG...**_

_Seketika itu juga jantung Yunho serasa di hujam oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Ia merasa sakit yang sangat dalam._

"_Mworagu? Kau bercandakan? Kau pasti temannya Hero pasti ia menyuruhmu melakukan ini agar aku khawatir padanya," ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut._

"_Jaeomal, aku tidak berbohong. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau segeralah datang ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ia dibawa ke Dongbang Hospital sekitar 20 menit yang lalu."_

_Tanpa sadar Yunho menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia tak memperdulikan itu dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Penelepon, itu mengatakan Hero akan di bawa ke Dongbang Hospital. Itu nama rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja saat ini._

_Langkah Yunho terhenti saat melihat seseorang terbaring di atas kasur pesakitan dengan kepala dan bagian tubuh lainnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata musang itu._

"_Hero-__ya__..." gumamnya pelan. Ia mencoba menggengam tangan yeoja itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang UGD. Di sana dokter dan perawat sudah siap untuk menyelamatkan nyawa yeoja itu._

"_Kau sebaiknya tunggu di luar saja, Jung uisa-nim. Emosimu akan berpengaruh pada proses penyelamatan yeoja ini," ucap salah seorang dokter yang ada di dalam ruangan itu seolah mengetahui hubungan Yunho dan yeoja yang harus ia selamatkan._

_Yunho pun mengangguk pasrahdan bersimpuh di depan pintu ruang UGD setelah ruangan itu tertutup rapat._

"_Hero-ya, mianhae... mianhae..." hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Yunho saat ini._

_Beberapa jam sudah berlalu diiringi perasaan gelisah dan khawatir. Ruang tindakan itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah-wajah dokter yang muram. Hal itu membuat Yunho terluka seketika._

"_Ottokae? Dia berhasil di selamatkan, bukan?" Yunho memandang wajah dokter itu satu persatu dengan penuh harap. Semua dokter itu hanya diam dan sebagian lagi hanya bisa menunduk._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Hero sekarang, hm? Marhaebwa!" teriak Yunho._

"_Geumanhae, kau harus mengikhlaskan adikmu. Sekarang ia sudah tidur dengan tenang," ucap salah satu dokter yang tadi menangani Hero sambil merangkul bahu Yunho. _

_Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis tangan dokter itu. Ia masih tidak percaya atas kenyataan bahwa adiknya sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya._

"_Gotjimal! Hero hanya sedang istirahat saja, kan? Dia pasti akan bangun lagi bukan?" tanya Yunho lagi._

_Kini air mata Yunho sudah mengalir sangat deras. Ia segera menerobos masuk saat tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya kepada dokter-dokter itu._

_Hero berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. Tak ada gerakan ataupun hembusan nafas dari tubuhnya. Yunho merasa tubuhnya menegang saat melihat keadaan Hero. Ia lalu membawa yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Hero-ya, ppalli irona! Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Bukankah kita akan pergi ke Namsan Park, eoh? Kenapa kau malah tidur? Cepat buka matamu!" Yunho meracau tak jelas sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh yeoja itu._

"_Irona Hero-ya! Kenapa kau belum juga membuka matamu? Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemani oppa agar oppa tak kesepian, bukan? Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan oppa? Kenapa kau menyusul kepergian eomma dan appa, eoh? Irona Hero-ya! Irona!"_

_Yuno semakin tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Dia mencoba menggunakan alat-alat rumah sakit yang ada di dalam ruangan tindakan itu dan berharap bisa membuat Hero kembali hidup. Namun apa daya, Hero lebih memilih untuk tidur.. selamnya..._

_Kini Yunho hanya bisa berlutut di lantai rumah sakit yang terasa amat dingin. Tubuh tegapnya ambruk dan terasa tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya. Rasa bersalah kian menghantui pikirannya. _

"_Hero-ya... seandainya saja oppamenuruti keamuanmu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi..." gumam Yunho. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasaamat sesak._

"_Beri oppa kesempatan, Hero-ya... oppa akan menggunakan sebaik-baiknya... jebal..." gumamnya lagi._

**Flashback End**

**...**

**Tes...tes...tes...**

Beberapa tetes mata sudah jatuh dari mata yang berbentuk musang itu dan membuatnya tersadar dari bayangan masa lalunya. Dengan cepat ia lalu menghapus air mata itu menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"_Oppa_..." suara lembut Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh. Jantung Yunho berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia berpikir, wajah _yeoja_ yang berada di sampingnya ini begitu mirip dengan wajah Hero.

"Kenapa dari tadi _oppa_ hanya diam saja?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_. Aku hanya terlalu menikmati keindahan tempat ini. _Mian_, karena mengabaikanmu, Jaejoong-_ah_," jawab Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_, _oppa_. _A ne_, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untuk kita berdua. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumahnya tadi.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka kotak bekal itu.

"Ah sayang... bekalnya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Mungkin karena tadi. _Jinjja_, _paboya_. Seandainya tadi aku lebih hati-hati lagi, pasti tidak akan seperti ini bekalnya..." keluh Jaejoong sedih.

Yunho mengusap rambut _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut.

"_Gwaenchana_, Jaejoong-_ah_. Bekalnya terlihat sangat enak walau bentuknya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Yang penting rasanya, bukan?" hibur Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sangat ceria.

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh mencobanya?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mantap sambil memberikan sumpit kepada Yunho untuk memakan bekal yang dibawakan olehnya.

Satu potong telur gulung sudah sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho dan langsung ia kunyah. Jaejoong sangat berharap bahwa dokter itu menyukai masakan yang ia buat.

"Hmm... _mashita_!" ucap Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya. Jaejoong pun bisa bernafas lega.

"_Ya_! Jaejoong-_ah_, cobalah memakannya juga. Kita harus menghabiskannya berdua," usul Yunho.

"_Nde_."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memakan bekal itu karena Jaejoong hanya membawa satu sumpit saja. Yunho secara bergantingan menyuapi Jaejoong.

'_Hero-ya, kau hidup di jiwa yeoja ini, bukan? Oppa akan menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah oppa perbuat. Oppa akan membuat yeoja ini bahagia dan oppa akan menyayanginya seperti oppa menyayangimu,'_ gumam Yunho dalam hatinya.

Tak terasa bekal pun telah habis tanpa tersisa. Keduanya santai kembali sambil menikmati keindahan yang di tawarkan oleh Namsan Park itu.

"Jaejoong-_ah_?"

"_Ne_."

"Apa kau ingin es krim?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu-malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho.

"_Arraseo_, tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali lagi,"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan segera ia pergi ke sisi lain dari Namsan Park itu. Di sana banyak sekali pedagang makan khas Korea dan berbagai macam aksesoris yang dijajalkan untuk pengunjung taman.

Jaejoong hanya termenung sambil menunggu Yunho. Tiba-tiba ia sangat merindukan _eomma_-nya.

'_Eomma, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Hari ini aku sangat bahagia... semoga kau di sana juga bahagia...'_ gumam Jaejoong dalam lamunannya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, ini es krimmu!" tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah datang dan menyodorkan es krim rasa vanilla pada _yeoja_ itu. Jaejoong segera mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Yunho lalu melahapnya.

"_Gumawo_, _oppa_. Tapi kenapa kau hanya membeli satu saja? Apa kau tidak menyukai es krim?"

"Usiaku kini sudah 26 tahun. Apa menurutmu aku masih pantas untuk menjilati es krim?" canda Yunho. Jaejoong saat mendengar penuturan Yunho dia tertawa. Namun, tawanya langsung berhenti.

"Lalu, menurut _oppa_ es krim ini untuk usia berapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja untuk _yeoja_ kecil sepertimu, Jaejoong-_ah_."

"Ya! Aku bukan _yeoja_ kecil! Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun!" protes Jaejoong karena tidak terima dengan ucapan Yunho.

"_Arra arra_. Kau memang sudah 17 tahun. Tapi kau tetaplah _yeoja_ kecil. _Yeoja_ kecil manis dan cengeng," ejek Yunho. Jaejoong memajukan bibir merah cerrynya dan mendelik ke arah Yunho yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Ya_! Menyebalkan! Aku bukan _yeoja_ kecil lagi!" keluh Jaejoong.

"_Champ_! Aku hanya bercanda, Jaejoong-_ah_. _Ppalli_, habiskan es krimmu! Hari sudah semakin sore, kita harus segera pulang."

Jaejoong menurut dan segera melahap es krim itu dengan semangat.

"_Oppa..._" ucap Jaejoong setelah es krimnya habis.

"Hmm?"

"_Gumawo..._"

"_Mwoga_?"

"Untuk hari ini. _Gumawo_ karena kau sudah mengajakku ke Namsam Park ini. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menikmati bunga sakura denganmu. Aku baru sadar bahwa musim semi juga indah. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal bodoh itu. Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak berhasil kau selamatkan, aku tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagian ini..." ungkap Jaejoong.

"_Anieyo, _aku melakukannya dengan tulus agar kau lebih menghargai hidupmu, Jaejoong-_ah_. Mulai hari ini kau harus hidup dengan baik, _arraseo_?"

"_Ne_, _arraseo oppa_."

"Baiklah, karena sudah sore, sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang. _A ne_, jika kau ingin bercerita, jangan sungkan-sungkan datang ke rumah sakit."

"_Ne_, _oppa_," jawab _yeoja_ itu.

Keduanya beranjak dari taman itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa menerima perlakuan itu dengan hati yang sangat berdebar. Ia merasa sangat nyaman.

Suasana senja yang berwarna jingga, menemani perjalanan pulang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow Flower Memory**

Cast:

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | ****Kim Junsu | ****Park Yoochun | ****Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line:_ Lovya Diany_

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Tujuh**

_Hanami_ (acara piknik dibawah pohon sakura) itu... menjadi hal terindah yang pernah Jaejoong rasakan dalam hidupnya. Baru kemarin ia bisa merasakan hangatnya musim semi dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Namun kini pertanyaan mulai merasuki pikirannya _yeoja_ itu. Jujur ia sudah mencintai Yunho, tapi apakah Yunho mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Musim semi belum berakhir. Barisan bunga sakura berwarna merah mudah sudah masih berdiri kokoh sepanjang perjalan kota Seoul. Jaejoong pergi ke sekolah dengan semangat sambil mengingat-ingat kesenangan _hanami_ yang baru saja ia rasakan kemarin. Rasanya terlalu dini untuk bahagia, masih banyak hal yang belum Jaejoong ketahui tentang dokter itu. Yunho memang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya, namun Jaejoong benar-benar belum tahu arti di balik semua ini.

"Jae!" teriak seorang _yoeja_ dari kejahuan.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Junsu tengah berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong menunggu _yeoja_ itu untuk pergi ke kelas bersama.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu Junsu-_ya_, kau bisa jatuh!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Aku ingin tahu kabar tentang kencanmu dengan dokter tampan itu."

"Benar kau ingin tahu?" Jaejoong menggoda Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk semangat. Ingin mendengarkan cerita dari sahabatnya.

"Hmm...kemarin kencan yang sangat indah."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_. Dokter Jung sangat tampan. Dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih-hitam yang ia kenakan. Aku sempat jatuh dalam pelukannya," jelas Jaejoong sam bil tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Jatuh ke pelukanya? Apa kalian berpelukan?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Sebenarnya bukan sengaja berpelukan, tapi kemarin sempat terjadi kecelakaan kecil dan Dokter Jung menyelamatkanku."

"Wah... kau sangat beruntung Jae. Aku jadi merasa iri padamu!" seru Junsu.

Kedua terus bersanda gurau selama berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tanpa terasa langkah kaki mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Kedua langkah mereka langsung terhenti begitu melihat Yoochun yang ada di depan pintu kelas itu.

Sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam kelas, Yoochun telah pergi terlebih dahulu, seolah ingin menghindari mereka berdua. Padahal bel sekolah pun baru berbunyi, namja itu malah pergi dari kelas. Junsu dan Jejoong semakin kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Yoochun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada manusia es itu? Aish! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" keluh Junsu seraya menatap punggung Yoochun yang sudah melangkah jauh ke koridor.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Junsu-ya. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dan tak ingin kita ikut campur," tebak Jaejoong.

"Ku harap masalahnya cepat selesai."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruangan kelas bersama dengan Junsu.

Perlahan pelajaran demi pelajaran sudah berakhir satu persatu. Yoochun sama sekali belum masuk ke dalam kelas hingga pelajaran kedua berakhir. Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya bisa meresahkan keadaan namja itu. Walaupun sikap namja itu terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi namja itu masih sahabat mereka dan mereka sangat peduli pada namja cassanova yang sedikit dingin itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Atap sekolah<strong>

Di sinilah Yoochun berada. Tempat ini memang merupakan tempat favoritnya semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Baginya, sangat tenang bisa berada di tempat yang tinggi dan dipenuhi hembusan angin. Ia pun bisa bebas meluapkan perasaannya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Jae.." pelan-pelan ia menyebut nama itu lagi.

Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama _yeoja_ itu dengan lirih. Semenjak Jaejoong menyukai Yunho, suara Yoochun yang menyerukan nama Jaejoong terdengar sangat parau.

"_Nan joahaeyo_..." gumamnya lagi.

Perlahan perasaan itu membuat hatinya merasa terhimpit. Ia mulai memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membuat hatinya sedikit merasa tenang.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya, Jae? Haruskah?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Lama Yoochun berpikir dan hanya memandang kosong suasana sekolah dari atas atap itu. Keheningan dan desauan angin menemani semua kepenatan hatinya saat ini.

Satu keputusan akhirnya telah dibuat. Ia merogoh saku kemeja seragamnya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat. Diketiknya beberapa kata pada ponsel itu dan mengirimnya pada Jaejoong.

* * *

><p><strong>-YUNJAE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pelajaran fisika baru saja selesai. Berakhirnya pelajaran ini sekaligus menjadi pertanda berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar hari ini. Jaejoong segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan alat tulisnya.<p>

Ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Dengan segera ia membuka ponsel itu. Satu pesan dari Yoochun tertera di sana.

**Jika pelajaran telah selesai, temui aku di atap sekolah.**

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan isi pesan itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menemui Yoochun.

"Junsu-_ya_, Yoochun mengajakku bertemu di atap sekolah. Apa sebaiknya kita ke sana berdua saja?"

"_Aniya._ Sepertinya ada satu hal yang ingin Yoochun sampaikan padamu. Sebaiknya kau segera temui dia. Mungkin juga ini jawaban dari sikapnya yang berubah akhir-akhir ini," saran Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera beranjak keluar kelas. Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke arah atap sekolah. Tanpa Jaejoong ketahu, Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di atap sekolah. Memang cukup melelahkan baginya saat harus melewati tangga yang cukup banyak untuk sampai di atas atap.

Jaejoong melihat Yoochun yang kini sedang berdiri memunggunginya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap milik _namja_ yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Yoochun-_ah_..." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yoochun membalikan badannya. Dia masih tetap berdiri tegak dan memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-_ah_..." ucap Jaejoong lagi, berharap Yoochun segera berbali. Namun Yoochun masih tetap diam.

"Jae..." kini Yoochun yang mulai berbicara sedikit parau. Jaejoong terdiam. Ia belum ingin menjawab Yoochun.

"apa kau masih ingat masa-masa saat kita masih kecil?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya yeoja itu bingung.

"Benarkah kau tidak mengingatnya? Atau kau sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya?" tanya Yoochun lagi. _Namja_ itu mulai membalikkan badannya dan medekat ke arah _yeoja_ yang ia sayangi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Aku... aku tidak mengerti," ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"_Marhaebwa_. Apa kau benar-benar melupakan masa itu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat janji kita berdua? Mengapa dengan mudahnya kau melupakan semua itu Kim Jaejoong!" Yoochun mulai menumpahkan semua emosinya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam bahu _yeoja_ itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Jae... _nan joahaeyo_. _Saranghae_..."

Akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini ia pendam bisa ia ungkapkan pada _yeoja_ itu.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Yoochun. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan tidak mampu untuk menatap Yoochun secara langsung. Ia hanya menunduk takut saat genggaman tangan Yoochun di bahunya semakin mengerat.

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!" Yoochun berteriak menuntut jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Yoochun sangat gelisah saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Aku...aku... aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. _Mianhaeyo_, Yoochun-_ah_..." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Wae_? Apa kau tak bisa menerimaku karena kau mencintai dokter itu?" Yoochun menatap mata _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Jaejoong menunduk untuk menghindar tatapan Yoochun. Sementara itu genggaman tangan Yoochun semakin erat di bahu erat di bahu Jaejoong dan membuat yeoja itu ketakutan.

"Jangan seperti ini. Lepaskan aku..." mohon _yeoja_ itu. Ia berusaha untuk melepas genggaman tangan Yoochun dari bahunya namun Yoochun bersikeras untuk tetap menggenggam bahu yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Katakan padaku Jae, apa benar kau mencintai dokter itu?"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menunduk takut.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Yoochun.

"Aku... aku memang menyukainya..." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Genggaman tangan Yoochun akhirnya terlepas. Yoochun menunduk lesu menahan perasaan sesak yang ada di hatinya.

"_Mianhae_ Yoochun-_ah_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_..."

Tak pernah terpikir dalam benak Jaejoong untuk menyakiti hati sahabat yang disayanginya. Namun, hanya ini yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Jae, apa kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku?" tiba-tiba perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Yoochun. Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau pernah menginginkanku untuk menjadi suamimu? Lalu mengapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan semua itu? Apa karena kehadiran dokter itu? Apa karena kau sudah tak sabar untuk memiliki suami seorang dokter? Tak bisakah kau menungguku? Aku akan menjadi dokter demi memenuhi janjiku padamu..." lontar kata-kata Yoochun membuat Jaejoong tertegun seketika.

_Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tak melupakan semua tentangnya dan Yoochun. Namun salahkah jika semua itu mulai pudar karena termakan waktu? Semua tak ada yang abadi bukan? Apakah _yeoja_ itu salah jika melupakan rasa cintanya pada Yoochun di waktu kecil?

"Aku mengingatnya, Yoochun-_ah_. Ini bukan salah Dokter Jung. Aku yang salah dalam hal ini. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa bertahan dengan perasaanku. Semuanya sudah berubah, aku hanya menggapmu sebagai sahabat..." jawab Jaejoong jujur.

_Yeoja_ itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, namun sebuah tarikan tangan membuatnya seketika berbalik badan dan berada dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"_YA_! Lepaskan! Kumohon jangan seperti ini!" Jaejoong merinta dalam pelukan Yoochun namun Yoochun masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jae, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Kumohon lupakan dokter itu dan ingatlah janji kita yang dulu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu..."

Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk meronta dan menolak pelukan dari Yoochun. Sementara itu sedari tadi Junsu melihat keduanya berpelukan dan sudah tak ingin melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Dengan langkah cepat Junsu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yoochun. Entah mengapa Junsu merasa sesak saat Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong. Mungkinkah ia punya perasaan lain terhadap Yoochun?

"_Saranghae_, _jeongmal saranghae_. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan..." ucap Yoochun lagi. Pelukannya semakin erat namun Jaejoong selalu mecoba terlepas dari pelukan itu.

"Lepaska aku_, Chun_! Lepaskan!" teriak Jaejoong dan kini rintaannya berhasil membuat terlepas dari pelukan Yoochun. Jaejoong mencoba beranjak namun Yoochun kembali menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu. Digenggamnya bahu _yeoja_ itu dengan erat. Yoochun seolah kehilangan kendali dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangis saat wajah Yoochun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Yoochun berniat menciumnya.

Tangisan Jaejoong mampu membuat Yoochun tersadar dari emosinya yang tak terkendali. Yoochun menatap _yeoja_ itu lekat-lekat. Ada perasaan sakit di hatinya saat melihat adanya air mata di wajah _yeoja_ itu. Air mata itu adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri. Perlahan Yoochun melepaskan genggamannya pada _yeoja_ itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jaejoong segera berlari untuk menghindari Yoochun yang menurutnya berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau sepertu ini, Chun?" batin Jaejoong sedih. Air mata masih mengalir dari _doe eyes_ itu.

Sedangkan Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam di atas atap sekolah dan menahan rasanya bersalah pada Jaejoong.

"_Mianhaeyo_... aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis Jaejoong-_ah_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini dan menunggu kelanjutannya

Juga yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ini dan yang sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff favorid reader

Jeongmal gumawo ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Snow Flower Memory (YunJae ver)**

Cast:

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | ****Kim Junsu |****Park Yoochun | ****Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: Lovya Diany

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**FF ini remake dari novel 'Snow Flower Memory' karya 'Lovya Diany'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pergantian tempat, dan pergantian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang diinginkan.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#Delapan**

Embun pagi menetes membasahi dedauan musim semi yang tengah berseri. Butiran beningnya mampu menyegarkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya. Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong. Ia tengah gamang. Hatinya sedikit sesak jika mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bersikap pada Yoochun.

Langkah gontainya kini telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang ingin ia hindari saat ini. Ruangan kelas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali lari dari tempat itu, jujur saja ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun saat ini.

Setibanya di kelas, ia hanya bisa menunduk. Bahkan menatap mata Yoochun pun ia belum sanggup. Hal itu membuat Yoochun semakin merasa bersalah pada _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu.

"Kau kenapa, Jae? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Yoochun?" tanya Junsu yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Aku bingung, Junsu-_ya_..." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terlalu egois. Selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang menyayangiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin Yoochun menginginkanku untuk mengingat semua kenangan dengannya saat masih kecil dulu. Aku terlalu egois karena melupakan janjiku padanya. Dulu aku pernah memintanya untuk menjadi suamiku. Sungguh aku tak melupakan hal itu, Junsu-_ya_. Hanya saja semuanya sudah berubah saat aku sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Aku memang menyayangi Yoochun, tapi perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat..." jelas Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang Yoochun lakukan padamu?" tanya Junsu, karena ia memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi di hari kemarin. _Yeoja_ itu pergi sebelum melihat kejadian kemarin sampai tuntas.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoochun. Kemarin sikapnya sangat kasar dan membuatku takut. Aku tak mampu menceritakannya, Junsu-_ya_..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Junsu tertegun mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disatu sisi, ia ingin membuat Jaejoong bahagia, tetapi ada hal lain yang kini mengganggu perasaannya. Cinta. Ya, Junsu mulai sadar jika ia tengah jatuh cinta pada Yoochun. Entah kapan hal itu mulai terjadi, tapi hal itu cukup membuatnya bingung. Namun jika Yoochun memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong, Junsu siap untuk melepaskan _namja_ itu sekalipun akan sangat terluka.

"_Otteokhae_?"

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Jae. Pastikan perasaanmu lebih mencintai Dokter Jung atau Yoochun. Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak Yoochun begitu saja, dia sudah lama mencintaimu dan kau harus memberikan kesempatan..."

"Aku benar-benar bingung, Junsu-_ya_. Aku takut perasaanku terhadap Dokter Jung malah membuat hati Yoochun menjadi sakit. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya..."

"Dia mungkin akan mengerti, Jae. Yang seharusnya kau lakukan sekarang adalah memantapkan hatimu. Pastikan mana yang harus kau perjuangkan. Bukankah setiap orang berhak memperjuangkan cintanya masing-masing? Begitupun denganmu..." kata Junsu bijak.

Jaejoong mempertimbangkan saran Junsu. Dalam hatinya ia terus berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan keputusan yang terbaik.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa Tohoshinki High School segera bergegas pulang dan sebagian berlarian di kolidor sekolah. Jaejoong hari ini tidak pulang bersama Junsu karena Junsu harus ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli perlengkapan kedai ramyeonnya.<p>

"Jae!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Yoo... Yoochun?"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat Yoochun sudah ada di hadapnnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, Jaejoong-_ah_. _Jeongmal mianhae_..." Yoochun mengucapkan itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Jaejoong pun tidak tega melihat Yoochun seperti itu. Rasa kesalnya terhadap _namja_ itu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Yoochun meminta maaf padanya.

"_Anio_, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Yoochun-_ah_. _Mian_, karena dengan mudahnya aku melupakan janji kita padahal semua itu sangat berati untukmu. _Jeongmal mianhae_..."

"Kau tidak bersalah, Jae. Aku yang salah karena terlalu memaksamu untuk menepati janji itu. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan pernah memaksamu lagi._ Geundae_, apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Kesempatan? Maksudmu?"

"Ijinkan aku untuk selalu menjagamu. Sekali pun bukan aku yang menjadi pilihanmu, aku ingin kau bisa menjadikan aku sebagai sandaran. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa melindungimu, Jaejoong-_ah_..."

Ada sedikit perasaan haru di hati Jaejoong saat mendengar Yoochun berucap seperti itu. Rupanya cinta Yoochun terhadap Jaejoong sengatlah besar dan tak mengharapkan balasan sedikit pun.

"_Gumawo_ Yoochun-_ah_. Aku sangat senang bila kau mau melakukan hal itu. Aku janji akan berbagi denganmu jika aku menghadapi masalah," jawab Jaejoong senang.

"_Yaksok_?" kata Yoochun memastikan.

"_Ne_, _yaksok_!"

Keduanya pun menautkan jari kelingking mereka sebagai tanda sebuah janji persahabatan...

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong sedikit bernafas dengan lega karena Yoochun sudah tidak membuat hatinya tertekan lagi. Kini ia tiba di Dongbang Hospital, tempat dimana Yunho berada. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini. Hanya saja pikiran dan hatinya selalu tertuju pada tempat ini. Ada sebuah hal yang ingin dia pastikan. Ia ingin tahu apakah ia benar-benar mencintai dokter muda itu? Jika hal itu benar adanya, ia akan memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Yunho.<p>

Lorong rumah sakit terlihat sepi. Di sudut-sudut tercium bau obat yang sangat menyengat. Seumur hidup Jaejoong sangat benci dengan rumah sakit, terutama sejak _eomma_-nya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena baginya rumah sakit merupakan tempat yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Tapi entahlah, kini perasaan benci itu menghilang. Kini ia sangat senang berada di rumah sakit. Kenangan bersama Yunho membuatnya lupa tentang perasaan bencinya terhadap rumah sakit.

Tepat di depannya, seseorang sedang berjalan dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Jaejoong tahu siapa orang yang kini berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Ia adalah dokter Shim Changmin, seorang dokter yang menurut Jaejoong sangat aneh karena melihat Jaejoong seolah melihat hantu.

Saat keduanya berpapasan, Jaejoong hanya membungkukkan badannya ke arah dokter itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya, ia berhenti kerena dokter itu memanggilnya. Jaejoong menolah dan menatap dokter itu dengan heran.

"Apa ingin menemui Jung _uisa_?" tanya dokter itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Jaejoong mengangguk ragu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menemui dia lagi. Pada akhirnya kau yang akan terluka," ucapnya.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin yang tidak di mengerti olehnya.

"Apa maksud _uisa_?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Changmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan angkuh dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam mematung di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

Tak ingin terus terdiam, _yeoja_ itu melanjutkan langkahnya namun ia tak mengunjungi ruangan Yunho. Ia ingin ke taman rumah sakit dan melihat bunga snowdrop yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Mungkin sekarang bunga itu tak seindah saat mekar di musim dingin.

Jaejoong menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit itu. Terakhir kali ia datang ke sini, salju putih menutupi seluruh bagian taman ini. Namun berbeda dengan yang dia lihat saat ini. Salju putih itu telah mencair dan kini bunga-bunga beraneka ragam warna bermekaran dengan indah di taman rumah sakit ini. Tapi tidak untuk bunga snowdrop, bahkan daunnya pun tidak terlihat. Apakah bunga kesayangan Jaejoong itu telah mati?

Jaejoong lantas tak berdiam diri. Dia mencari bunga kesayangannya itu di sudut taman rumah sakit tempat berakhir kali ia menanam bunga itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menyingkap rerumputan yang mungkin menghalangi bunga kesayangannya.

"Mencari bunga lagi?"

Jaejoong spontan menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya.

"_Oppa_? Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku ada di sini?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan penat saja karena terlalu lama berada di ruang operasi."

Ucapan dokter itu membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cerry merahnya. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih mencari bunga snowdrop kesayangannya.

"Bunga yang kau taman sempat mekar di awal musim semi, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak mekar lagi. Bahkan yang tersisa hanya daun kecilnya saja. Aku tak tahu apa bunga itu masih bisa mekar di musim dingin yang akan datang," ucap Yunho sambil menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit itu.

"Bunga snowdrop yang ku taman pasti akan mekar lagi di musim dingin tahun depan dan jumlahnya pun akan lebih banyak. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya," ucap Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu masih duduk agak jauh dari Yunho.

"Duduklah di sini Jae!" perintah Yunho.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu segera beranjak dan duduk di samping Yunho. Getaran aneh kembali ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Yunho.

"Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk melihat bunga snowdrop-mu saja?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ia ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengan dokter itu. Mungkin perasaan itu yang dinamakan dengan perasaan 'rindu'.

"Mmm... _ne_... aku kesini untuk melihat bunga snowdrop-ku," bohong Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang memindahkan bunga itu dari taman ini. Lagi pula _oppa_ selalu melihat bunga itu dari ruangan _oppa_. _Oppa_ juga akan menyempatkan waktu untuk merawat bunga itu," ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan senyuman dari bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong melihat senyuman Yunho yang begitu mempesono untuknya. Sosok itu selalu terlihat sempurna dengan balutan jas putih yang sangat pas di tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu. Saat getaran di hati Jaejoong semakin menjadi, barulah ia sadar jika ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada dokter itu. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Yeoja cantik itu sedikit merasa tak nyaman saat mengingat ucapan Dokter Shim tadi.

"_Oppa_...?"

"_Ne_?"

"Apakah Shim _uisa_ membenciku?" tanya Jaejoong sepontan. Yunho bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan yang baru di lontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tadi Shim _uisa_ melarangku untuk menemuimu, _oppa_..." gumam Jaejoong sedih.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, Jaejoong-_ah_. Changmin memang seperti itu. Dia sering kali bersikap menyebalkan pada orang lain. Mungkin dia sedang kesal. Tidak usah kau khawatirkan, _arra_?" jawab Yunho.

"_Arrayo_, _oppa_. Lalu, apa _oppa_ merasa terganggu dengan kahadiranku? Jika memang kehadiranku mengganggu _oppa_, aku akan menjauhi _oppa_ mulai sekarang..." ungkap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedihnya.

Jaejoong tak tahu mengapa ia melontarkan perkataan seperti itu pada Yunho. Hanya saja ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap dokter Shim padanya karena perkataannya seolah melarang Jaejoong untuk berdekatan dengan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jae? _Oppa_ sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu. Bahkan kau membuat _oppa_ merasa terhibur dengan berbagai aktifitasmu yang terlihat aneh," canda Yunho.

"Aktifitas aneh? Maksud _oppa_?"

"Menggali-gali tanah untuk mencari bunga es," jawab Yunho sambil tertawa. Jaejoong pun mempoutkan bibir cerry merahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia pun tertawa karena melihat Yunho tertawa.

"_Ya_! Itu bukan aktifitas aneh _oppa_! Kau sangat menyebalkan! _Nappeun namja_!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Tapi Yunho tidak menanggapi Jaejoong, ia masih saja tertawa melihat Jaejoong memberikan _deathglare _gratis padanya.

"_Arra arra_, aku tidak akan menyebut hal itu sebagai aktifitas aneh lagi. Hmm... bagaimana jika aku menyebutnya sebagai aktifitas misterius?" usul Yunho yang masih diiringi tawanya.

"_Ya_! Itu sama saja _oppa_!"

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibir cerry merahnya sementara Yunho semakin asyik menggoda _yeoja_ itu. Ada perasaan bahagia di hati Yunho saat ini. Kehadiran Jaejoong seolah pengobati luka baginya. Kepergian Hero yang menyakitkan seolah terganti dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang begitu mengisi semua hidupnya yang terasa kosong.

Jaejoong tak mengerti tentang perasaan aneh yang mencekam jiwanya saat ini. Namun ada sebuah perasaan berdebar saat menatap Yuno. Dimana tawanya Yunho bisa meruntuhkan semua kebekuan hatinya. Saat itu ia sadar, ia telah jatuh cinta dan ia sangat ingin memperjuangkan cintanya pada Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Yunho melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan Changmin. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat, sekarang pikirannya tertuju pada Changmin yang membuat emosinya meninggi.<p>

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia membuka pintu ruangan Changmin dengan kasar. Didapatinya Changmin sedang duduk di kursinya dengan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas rekam medis pasien yang ia tangani.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jaejoong, hah?!" tanya Yunho emosi.

Changmin mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yunho.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan dia untuk jangan terlalu berdekatan denganmu karena kau hanya seorang pemberi harapan kosong,apa aku salah?" ucap Changmin santai.

"Kau tak berhak melakukan hal itu Shim Changmin! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengatur segala hal yang berkaitan denganku? Urus saja dirimu sendiri!" teriak Yunho.

Changmin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan perasaan seorang _yeoja_ yang mungkin nantinya akan patah hati karena dijanjikan cinta palsu oleh seseorang," jawab Changmin sinis.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cinta palsu? Aku tulus menyayangi Jaejoong seperti aku menyayangi Hero. Mengapa kau mempermasalahkan hal sepele ini, Changmin-_ah_?"

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Jaejoong. Tetapi kau menyayanginya karena dia mirip dengan Hero bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Jaejoong sendiri? Dia tidak mungkin menganggapmu sebagai _oppa_-nya. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya, dia mungkin saja telah mencintaimu. Bukan hanya perasaan sebagai seorang adik terhadap kakaknya, tetapi perasaan seorang _yeoja_ terhadap _namja_ yang ia cintai. Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu Jung Yunho?!" teriak Changmin tak kalah keras dari Yunho.

Yunho pun kalah telak. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Selama ini ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah perasaannya sendiri yang mungkin telah diartikan lain oleh Jaejoong.

"Pikirkan perasaan Jaejoong juga, Yun. Aku tahu kau sangat sedih atas meninggalnya Hero, tapi bukan begini caranya jika kau masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Hero. Hero akan terus hidup di dalam hatimu, walau ia sudah meninggal. Kau tidak boleh menganggap Jaejoong sebagai Hero karena dia memang bukan Hero. _Arraseo_?"

Yunho terdiam sejenah. Ia mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Perlahan ia meninggalkan ruangan Changmin dan segera bergegas keluar. Pikirannya kini kosong dan tak mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku terlanjur menyayangimu, Jaejoong-_ah_. Aku terlanjur menyayangimu sebagai Hero-ku. Jika ku katakan yang sebenarnya, aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau kehilangan Hero yang kedua kalinya. _Jaebal_... biarkan aku tetap seperti ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini, yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ini, dan yang sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff favorid reader...


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow Flower Memory**

Cast:

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | ****Kim Junsu | ****Park Yoochun | ****Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**FF ini remake dari novel 'Snow Flower Memory' karya 'Lovya Diany'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pergantian tempat, dan pergantian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang ada.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#Sembilan**

Musim telah berlalu. Keindahan musimnya masih menggores kenangan indah di hati Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika bisa melewati musim yang indah bersama orang yang kita sayang? Begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Hampir seluruh hari di musim semi ia lewati bersama Yunho, seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ia selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho hampir setiap hari walaupun kegiatan di sekolahnya sangat padat karena dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Kini musim panas telah tiba. Jaejoong sangat bahagia karena Yunho sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat di musim panas tahun ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke tempat itu bersama Yunho, walaupun ia tak tahu akan pergi ke tempat seperti apa.

"Selamat datang musim panas!" seru Jaejoong semangat. Senyuman di bibir cerrynya sangat cerah, secerah sinar mentari di musim panas kali ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang <em>yeoja<em> cantik melangkahkan kakinya di kolidor Dongbang Hospital. Setiap langkahnya mampu membuat semua _yeoja_ iri dan juga membuat semua _namja_ terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan dan keelokan tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah yang terkesan seperti model profesional. Rambutnya yang lurus dengan ujung yang sedikit bergelombang menambah daya tariknya dan melengkapi keindahan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing.

_Yeoja_ itu mencari sebuah ruangan dokter. Saat menemukan ruangan itu, ia segera membuka pintunya tanpa mengutuk terlebih dahulu.

Seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tampak tertegun saat ia melihat _yeoja_ itu ada di hadapannya.

"_Annyeong_, Yunho-_ya_."

"Ahra-_ya_?"

"_Oraemaniyeyo_ (lama tak jumpa), _eotteoke jinaesseoyo _(bagaimana kabarmu)?" ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu sambil tersenyum. Yunho masih diam mematung dan mengamati _yeoja_ itu dari atas hingga ke sampai kebawah.

"_Jal jinaeyo_ (sangat baik). Bagaimana denganmu? Ah... _chakkaman_. Lebih baik kita bicara di kantin saja," ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa kagum.

'_Pasangan yang serasi'_, pikir semua orang yang ketika melihat mereka berdua.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, keduanya memilih duduk berhadapan di salah satu bangku kantin setelah membeli minuman soda dari mesin minuman otomatis yang berada di kantin rumah sakit.

"Ternyata selera kita masih tetap sama, Yunho-_ya_," ucap Ahra.

"_Ne_, selera kita tidak berubah sama sekali, tapi sepertinya sekarang kau sudah banyak berubah, Ahra-_ya_," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah berubah, kau yang banyak berubah. _A ne_, apa sekarang kau sudah menikah, Yun?" tanya Ahra.

Yunho tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi perkataan Ahra.

"Aku belum menikah dan saat ini aku belum ada pikiran untuk menikah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memiliki pendamping hidupmu?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Ahra tersenyum kecil dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku belum menemukan pendamping hidupku, tapi aku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku di sini, di Seoul," jawab Ahra mantap.

Keduanya kini saling berpandangan cukup lama. Kenangan di antara mereka perlahan tergambar kembali. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih saat masih duduk di bangku kuliah fakultas kedokteran di SM University. Karena banyaknya masalah dan emosi yang belum stabil, mereka memutuskan untuk saling berpisah saat mereka lulus di bangku kuliah. Keduanya menjadi dokter di negara yang berbeda. Yunho memutuskan tetap bekerja di rumah sakit yang berada di Seoul, sedangkan Ahra memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris dan bekerja di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di rumah sakit ini? Apa kau ke sini untuk mencariku?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin," ucap Ahra singkat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di rumah sakit ini karena Paris sepertinya tidak cocok untukku. Jadi mulai hari ini, aku akan bekerja di sini. Mohon bantuannya, Yunho-_ya_," ucap Ahra dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Namun ia masih bisa merasakan getaran. Ia merasa masih mencintai Ahra. Karena ada sedikit sisa cinta yang masih bisa ia rasakan pada _yeoja_ itu yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"_Arraseo_. Selamat datang di Dongbang Hospital. Kau tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku, Ahra-_ya_."

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Di awal musim panas kali ini, Jaejoong kembali berniat untuk menemui Yunho di rumah sakit. Ya, <em>yeoja<em> cantik itu pergi ke Dongbang Hospital sambil membawa _bulgogi_ (irisan daging sapi dengan saus khas Korea) dan _japcae_ (tumisan dari berbagai jenis sayur) untuk dokter muda itu.

Di depan gang rumahnya, ia menyetop bis dan segera masuk ke dalam bis itu. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Jaejoong sudah berada di Dongbang Hospital. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kerena sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya serasa memanas saat ia melihat Yunho sedang berjalan beriringan bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang sama-sama menggunakan jas putih seperti yang di pakai oleh Yunho.

'_Kenapa Yunho oppa terlihat bahagia saat bersama yeoja itu?'_ tanya Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Ia terus memperhatikan Yunho dan Ahra yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho. Saat keduanya sampai di ruangan Yunho, pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat dan membuat Jaejoong merasa sesak di dadanya.

'_Bahkan pintunya tertutup sangat rapat. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam sana?'_ batin Jaejoong.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak setelah melihat pemandangan yang menyakiti hatinya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak ingin orang-orang memandangnya sebagai seorang _yeoja_ aneh...

Dengan sedikit berlari Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke taman rumah sakit. Tempat dimana ia selalu menunggu Yunho.

"Dokter Jung dan dokter Go terlihat sangat serasi, mereka sangat cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap seorang perawat yang duduk istirahat tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduki. Jaejoong semakin fokus mendengar perbincangan perawat-perawat itu.

"Aku dengar dokter Jung dan dokter Go pernah berpacaran saat masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Namun karena suatu masalah, mereka memilih mengakhirinya dan memilih bekerja di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi kulihat sekarang, sepertinya dokter Go ingin mendapatkan cinta dokter Jung kembali. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap seorang perawat yang lainnya.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya tersanyat saat mendengar kabar itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir tentang hal ini. Seorang Jung Yunho pasti memiliki banyak penggemar, termasuk mantan _yeojachingu_-nya sendiri yang masih menginginkan kembali pada Yunho.

"Aku pikir dokter Jung juga masih memiliki perasaan cinta untuk dokter Go. Aku merasa dokter Jung sangat bahagia saat bersama dengan dokter Go. Aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih," jawab perawat yang satu lagi.

Jaejoong sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia menangis di taman rumah sakit itu tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang terlihat heran saat melihatnya menangis.

"_Otteokhae_?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu, _oppa_. _Keundae_... apa benar kau masih mencintai _yeoja_ itu?"

Air mata Jaejoong semakin mengalir deras di pipi mulusnya. Dengan lemas Jaejoong menyimpan tas kecilnya di samping tubuhnya. Ia ingin pulang, namun ia juga belum mau beranjak sebelum bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Kini Jaejoong merasa dilema, tapi ia tak bisa menghindar.

"_Oppa_ pasti sudah tidak mencintai dokter itu lagi, aku yakin itu," Jaejoong mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mudah menyerah dengan semua ini..."

Jaejoong merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menyentuh ponsel itu untuk menghubungi nomor Yunho.

"_**Yeoboseyo,"**_ ucap Yunho di telepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_. _Oppa_, aku sudah berada di taman dan membawa bekal untukmu. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

**"Ah, aku sudah selesai, kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana,"** jawab Yunho.

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Yunho sedikit tergesa-gesa dan melupakan keberadaan Ahra yang saat itu masih ada di dalam ruangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Yun? Aku belum selesai membicarakan rekam medis pasien ini denganmu," ucap Ahra seolah mencegah Yunho untuk pergi.

"_Mian_, kita bicakan besok saja. Aku harus segera pergi," jawab Yunho. Ia sedikit berlari menuju taman rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tanpa ia sadari, Ahra mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jaejoong segera menghapus sisa air matanya karena tak ingi Yunho tahu jika ia habis menangis.

"Jae, apa kau sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"_Aniya_, _oppa_. Aku baru saja datang," bohong Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menatap wajah _yeoja_ itu dengan lekat. Entahlah, sepertinya Yunho melihat keanehan di wajah Jaejoong hari ini.

"_Gwenchana_?"

"Eoh?"

"Matamu sembab, apa kau habis menangis? " tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memasang sebuah senyuman.

"_Aniya_, _oppa_. Tadi mataku habis kemasukan debu," bohong Jaejoong lagi.

"_Jinja_?"

"_Ne_.."

"Hari ini kau juga berbeda dari biasanya. Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah? Jika kau ingin bercerita, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku..."

'_Ya aku memang mempunyai masalah. Masalahnya ada padamu, oppa...' _batin Jaejoong.

"Ah, mungkin aku sedikit stress karena banyak tugas sekolah. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus jadi _seong-nim_ menyuruhku belajar dengan giat akhir-akhir ini..."

"Hmm.. apa kau sudah mempunyai rencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah kemana?"

"_Molla oppa_, aku belum memikirkannya. Hm, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ungkap Jaejoong.

"Hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hmm aku dengar ada dokter baru di rumah sakit ini dan dia adalah mantan _yeojachingu_ _oppa_ waktu kuliah dulu. Apa benar kau kembali berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

Sebernarnya ia tak berniat menanyakan hal itu, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman jika ada yang membuat hatinya mengganjal. Yunho tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia menyandarkan tubuh besarnya pada sandaran kursi taman itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ternyata kabar itu begitu cepat menyebar sampai-sampai kau sudah mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya aku belum memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh. Ahra memang mantan _yeojachingu_-ku dulu saat masih di bangku kuliah, tetapi aku belum memikirkan kelanjutan hubunganku dengannya. Bagiku, jika dia memang jodohku, aku akan menerimanya..." ucap Yunho jujur.

_Namja_ tampan itu sepertinya tidak menyadari dengan perasaan Jaejoong. Sekalipun Changmin telah berulang kali menasehatinya, ia seolah menutup matanya. Ia selalu menggap Jaejoong sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya, padahal sudah sangat jelas jika Jaejoong bukanlah Hero-nya. Bahkan Jaejoong menyimpan perasaan lain untuk Yunho, namun dokter tampan itu seakan berpura-pura buta akan perasaan yang Jaejoong miliki.

Jaejoong hanya melamun dan memandang kosong pada bunga mawar putih yang ada di taman itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dengan jawaban yang diberikan Yunho. Yunho seolah menerima siapa saja yang menjadi takdir untuknya, termasuk Ahra.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"sambung Yunho saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari Jaejoong.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin tahu saja, _oppa_. Jangan kau pikirkan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu," jawab Jaejoong.

Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_A ne_, ini bekal untukmu _oppa_," Jaejoong memberikan bekal yang ia buat pada Yunho.

Seperti biasa, Yunho sangat senang saat menerima bekal buatan Jaejoong. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat jaejoong bertahan untuk selalu memberikan perhatiannya pada Yunho. Bagi _yeoja_ cantik itu, senyuman Yunho adalah segalanya. Entahlah, hanya dengan satu senyuman dari Yunho saja, _yeoja_ itu sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

Yunho menyantap makanan yang dibawakan Jaejoong dengan lahap. Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap cara makan _namja_ itu yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Sesekali _yeoja_ itu tersenyum kecil. Memang kini hatinya tengah terluka, tapi itu tak bisa membuatnya berhenti sampai di sini.

"Jae."

"_Ne_?"

"Jika tugas-tugasmu sangat banyak, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit dan membawakanku makanan. Aku menjadi tidak enak karena merepotkanmu setiap hari," ucap Yunho.

"_Gwenchana_, _oppa_. Aku sangat senang bisa membawakanmu makanan setiap hari. Ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku," jawab Jaejoong.

"Hmm... tapi aku belum menunjukkan keindahan yang lain padamu. Apa kau mau menunggu untuk beberapa minggu lagi? Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat jika jadwalku kosong nanti."

"_Jeongmalyo oppa_?"

"_Nde_."

"_Gumawo_ _oppa_. Sebenarnya, walaupun kau tak mengajakku kemana-mana, aku tetap senang. Cukup di taman rumah sakit ini saja dan bisa bercerita padamu, aku sudah bahagia. _Jeongmal gumawo_, _oppa_," ungkap Jaejoong.

"_Cheonma_, Jaejoong-_ah_. Selama kau menemuiku setiap hari, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Kau membuatku merasa terhibur. Kehadiranmu seperti mengganti kehadirannya.."

"Kehadirannya? Maksud, _oppa_?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ah.. nanti saja aku menceritakan padamu. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, hari sudah semakin sore. Apa kau mau _oppa_ antar pulang?" tawar Yunho.

"_Ani_, _oppa_. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang," ucap Jaejoong seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jae!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yunho yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

"_Gumawo_, Jaejoong-_ah_. _Gumawo_ sudah menjadi pengganti Hero-ku selama ini. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, seperti aku menyayangi Hero.." batin Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Ahra yang sejak tadi mengintip di balik semak hanya terdiam dan tak percaya melihat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.<p>

"Jung Hero... masih hidup?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"_Andwae_! Dia pasti bukan Hero," ucapnya yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini, yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ini, dan yang sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff favorid reader...


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow Flower Memory (Yunjae ver)**

Cast:

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | ****Kim Junsu | ****Park Yoochun | ****Shim Changmin**

Cast lainnya akan di temukan dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: Lovya Diany

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**FF ini remake dari novel 'Snow Flower Memory' karya 'Lovya Diany'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pergantian tempat, dan pergantian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang diinginkan.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#Sepuluh**

Jaejoong sudah sampai di kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang murung. Ia duduk di sampuing Junsu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Mood-nya sedang buruk, karena kejadian kemarin. Jaejoong merasa hatinya sedang sakit dengan kehadiran Ahra yang secara tiba-tiba. Parahnya, Jaejoong tidak mempunya alasan untuk menjauhi Yunho dari Ahra, karena status hubungan dengan Yunho pun sampai saat ini masih belum jelas.

"Jae, kau kenapa murung seperti itu?" tanya Junsu begitu melihat raut murung di wajah sahabatnya.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya di kursi tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau ada masalah, hm?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Aku lelah, Junsu_-ya_. Aku lelah dengan perasaanku terhadap dokter Jung.." lirih Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan dokter Jung kemarin?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja aku mendapat kabar jika dokter Jung sudah berpacaran kembali dengan mantan _yeojachingu_-nya. Dan saat aku menanyakan langsung padanya, dia tidak mengakui ataupun menyanggah kabar itu. Mungkin memang benar dia masih mencintai _yeoja_ itu.." jelas Jaejoong sedih. Ia menelenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya seolah tak ingin orang lain melihat wajah murungnya.

Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan miris. Ia ingin sekali membantu sahabatanya itu, namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada dokter Jung? Setidaknya dia harus tahu agar kau kau mendapatkan kepastian darinya," ucap Junsu pelan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu.

"Aku takut, Junsu-_ya_.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Jae?"

"Aku takut dia tidak memeiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Huft... cinta pertamaku berakhir sangat menyedihkan.." ungkap Jaejoong.

"Jika kau terus menerus takut seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban darinya kan? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Jae. Cobalah pertimbangkan lagi saranku."ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk tak bersemangat yang masih menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di bangku sekolahnya.

Yoochun datang ke kelas dan berjalan melewati bangku Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ia bisa melihat wajah murung Jaejoong hari ini. Setiap hari _namja_ cassanova itu bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perubahan mood Jaejoong, karena namja itu tak pernah satu kalipun absen mentap Jaejoong setiap hari.

Seorang _seongsaeng-nim_ akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Semua siswa berusaha memperhatikan apa yang _seongsaeng-nim_ ajarkan, namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk memahaminya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yunho!" Ahra memanggil nama namja itu dengan sedikit berteriak.<p>

Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk memamsuki mobilnya dan menunggu _yeoja_ itu datang kehadapnnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho begitu Ahra sudah ada di hadapannya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Bisakah kta pergi bersama ke sebuah tempat?"

"_Arraseo_, naiklah ke mobilku sekarang," ucap Yunho pada Ahra.

Di dalam mobil, keduanya saling terdiam dan tak ada percakapan sedikit pun. Ada kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua yang membuat keduanya sulit untuk memulai percakapan.

'_Aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali, Yun,'_ batin Ahra dalam hatinya.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Ke Cafe Jholic saja," jawab Ahra.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan segera melajukan mobulnya ke Cafe Jholic, sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari Dongbang Hospital.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yunho dan Ahra telah sampai di Cafe Jholic. Mereka segera memasuk cafe yang lumayan ramai. Cafe ini didominasi oleh cat berwarna putih, kuning, dan hitam lalu ditambah dengan dekorasi yang modern.

"Kita duduk di sana saja!" ajak Ahra saat melihat meja kosong yang ada di sudut ruangan. Meja itu terletak pada paling ujung dekat jendela.

Yunho mengikuti keinginan Ahra dan duduk berhadapan dengan _yeoja_ itu. Keduanya memesan vanilla latte.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Ahra-_ya_?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ungkap Ahra ragu-ragu.

Yunho sedikit mengernyit bingung saat mendengar ucapan Ahra.

"Suatu hal? Katakan saja," sahut Yunho.

"Begini.. apa.. Hero masih hidup?" tanya Ahra akhirnya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia bicarakan pada Ahra.

"Kau tahu kan jika Hero sudang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu? Apa kau melihat seseorang yang mirip denganya?" tanya Yunho.

Ahra mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu sedang bersama seorang _yeoja_ muda yang sangat mirip dengan Hero. Apa akau boleh tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Ahra.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, pengganti Hero," ucap Yunho singkat.

Jawaban dari Yunho membuat Ahra tertegun dan merutuk kesal dalam hatinya. Ia membenci Hero, begitupun dengan orang lain yang Yunho sayangi. Bagi _yeoja_ itu, Hero adalah orang yang sangat merepotkan karena selalu merebut perhatian Yunho darinya.

"Bagaimana kau menyebut orang asing sebagai pengganti Hero. Kau aneh sekali, Yun," kata Ahra heran.

"Bagiku dia bukanlah orang asing. Dia dulu adalah pasienku, jadi aku pikir dia perlu seorang kakak untuk membimbingnya kerena dia sempat terauma setelah _eomma_-nya meninggal dan hubungan dia dengan _appa_-nya juga kurang baik. Bahkan jika semua orang menganggapku aneh aku tidak peduli. Dia tetap pengganti Hero-ku, jika perlu aku akan mengangkatnya sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku," jelas Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Ahra tertegun dengan pernyataan Yunho. jujur, tujuannya pidah ke Dongbang hospital adalah untuk mendekati Yunho kembali dan mendapat perhatian Yunho sepenuhnya.

Saat Ahra mendengar kabar kematian Hero, Ahra-lah yang paling berbahagia atas kematian _yeoja_ itu. Ia berniat untuk kembali menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Yunho tanpa adanya ganguan dari Hero yang selalu menyita perhatian Yunho. Tapi kini keadaanya seolah kembali seperti dulu yang membuat Ahra kesal setengah mati.

"Apa hanya hal itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ahra-_ya_?" ucap Yunho menyadarkan Ahra dari lamunannya.

"_Aniya_, ada hal lainnya yang masih ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Katakanlah."

"Sebenarnya saat kita berpisah dulu, aku masih menyimpan perasaan padamu. Jujur, aku sangat bahagia bisa bekerja di Dongbang Hospital dan bertemu denganmu lagi. Sekarang aku tak ingin membohongi diriku lagi. Yun, maukah kau mengulang kisah cinta kita lagi?" tanya Ahra sambil menatap kedua mata musang Yunho dengan lekat-lekat.

Yunho merasakan debaran kecil di jantungnya. Memang debaran ini masih ada, tapi sudah tidak sebesar dulu.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan jawaban terbaik untuk _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yun.."

Pada akhirnya Yunho tersenyum menatap Ahra yang kini tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"_Arraseo_, kita awali semuanya dari awal, Ahra-_ya_," jawab Yunho lembut.

Ahra bersorak dalam hatinya. Ia bahagia saat Yunho menerimanya kembali. Namun jauh dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, Ahra meresahkan suatu hal. Entah mengapa Ahra ingin sekali menjauhkan Yunho dari Jaejoong.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Siswa-siswi Tohoshinki High School di beri waktu beberapa hari untuk berlibur di musim panas. Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun sepakat untuk berlibur ke sebuah pantai di hari minggu kali ini.<p>

Pantai Eurwangni. Sebuah pantai yang terletak di Incheon yang kini menjadi tempat tujuan Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun. Mereka bertiga sampai di pantai ini saat siang mulai menjalang karena jarak tempuhnya cukup jauh.

Setibanya di pantai, mereka bertiga bermain di tepi pantai sambil berlari-lari di atas pasir putih. Jaejoong pun dapat sedikit-sedikit mengobati luka di hatinya yang terasa sangat sesak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Berbagai makanan pun dibawa oleh mereka bertiga dan di makan bersama di tepi pantai itu. Hingga akhirnya hari sudah mulai menjelang sore. Namun mereka masih belum mau beranjak, sepertinya mereka ingin melihat sunset terlebih dahulu. Kini bertiganya duduk di tepi pantai sambil menunggu sunset tiba.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman dingin, apa kalian juga mau minuman dingin?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau, aku pergi kesana sebentar," ucap Junsu sambil menunjukkan jajaran pedangan minuman dingin yang ada di belakang mereka.

Kini hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan Yoochun saja yang duduk di tepi pantai itu. Keduanya larut dengan buaian angin pantai yang berhembus cukup kencang di sore hari.

"Jae?" ucap Yoochun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"_Ne_?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja, Chun-_ah_."

"Kulihat belakangan ini kau sering terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yoochun.

"Itu.. aku.. tidak ada, Yoochun-_ah_. _Nan gwenchana_," ucap Jaejoong menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi aku tak yakin kalau sekarang kau sedang berkata jujur. Aku hanya ingin kau terbuka padaku. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling terbuka jika ada masalah, hm? Aku siap untuk menjadi tempatmu bercerita jika kau sedang dalam masalah."

"Hmm.. sebenarnya.. ini masalah pribadiku, aku tak ingin kau mengetahuinya," kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan dokter Jung?" tanya Yoochun dan seketik Jaejoong merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku hanya menerkanya saja, aku tahu semua hal yang membuatmu tertekan. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu kesini agar kita bisa berbagi cerita. Jaejoong-_ah_, ceritakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dengan dokter itu. Kau tak usah ragu menceritakannya padaku."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan lembut dan menunggu _yeoja_ itu bercerita padanya.

"Aku.. aku sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan dokter Jung padaku. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui perasannya padaku seperti apa, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan masalah baru muncul, kemarin saat aku ke rumah sakit aku mendengar kabar jika dia menjalin hubungan kembali dengan mantan _yeojachingu_-nya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa,Yoochun-_ah_," keluh Jaejoong.

'_Jadi itukah yang membuatmu murung dari kemarin? Apakah dokter itu sangat berarti dalam hidupmu hingga bisa mempengaruhi mood-mu?'_ gumam Yoochun dalam hatinya.

"Terkadang kau harus mendapatkan kepastian untuk membuat perasaanmu nyaman. Cobalah kau tanyakan perasaan dokter Jung padamu, Jae," saran Yoochun.

"Aku ingi melakukannya, tapi aku takut mendengar jawabannya nanti.."

"Tapi jika kau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini, selamanya kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Apa kau mau hidup dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini terus? Aku tahu kau sangat takut dengan jawaban, kau pasti takut terluka bukan? Jika nanti jawaban yang diberikan dokter Jung berbeda dengan harapanmu, aku siap menjadi tempat kau bersandar Jae. Kumohon hilangkan rasa takutmu itu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum kembali. Sekalipun bukan aku yang membuatmu tersenyum, aku tak peduli asalkan aku melihatmu bahagia.."

Jaejoong tertegun dengan semua ucapan Yoochun. Yeoja cantik itu sedikit menangis dan tersenyum manis pada Yoochun.

"_Jeongmal gumawo_, Yoochun-_ah_. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki setelah Junsu," ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Kini pandangan Jaejoong menatap lurus ke arah sunset yang telah tiba. Sementara itu, Yoochun hanya bisa memandangi wajah Jaejoong dari samping, karena baginya Jaejoong jauh lebih indah dari sunset yang kini ada di hadapanya.

Junsu berdiri di belakang tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong dan Yoochun duduk yang sedang menahan tangisannya. Harus ia akui bahwa pemandangan kali ini sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Tak ada hal yang menyakitkan selain melihat orang yang kau cintai memandang ke arah orang lain, bukan kearahmu..

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Flower Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong merasa bosan dengan liburan musim panas kali ini. Sekalipun kemarin ia pergi piknik bersama dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, baginya itu tidak cukup mengobati rasa bosannya kerena libur musim panas yang panjang dan ia tak harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk apa.<p>

Seharian ini Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan mengotak-ngatik ponselnya berharap ada pesan atau telepon dari Yunho, namun harapnnya tak kunjung menemukan titik temu.

"Dia pasti sangat sibuk, sehingga tak bisa menghubungiku," gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho memang sering menghubungi Jaejoong hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kondisi Jaejoong. Entahlah sepertinya Yunho begitu memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan yakin jika Yunho mencintainya.

_**Don't tell me why**_

_**Du nuneul gameumyeon nega boineunde**_

_**Don't tell me why**_

_**Neon usgo ineunde uri usgo ineunde**_

Alunan lagu _Girl's Day _berjudul _I Miss You_ mengalun lembut di kamar Jaejoong. Ternyata lagu itu merupakan nada dering dari ponsel Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong segera mengangkat telepon itu. Nama Yunho yang tertera di layar ponsel _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_," ucap Jaejoong.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jae. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa_. _Mianhaeyo_ kerena beberapa hari ini aku tak mengunjungimu," sesal Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana_, Jae. Aku tahu kau harus banyak belajar di rumah selama liburan musim panas ini karena sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan," ucap Yuno.

Jaejoong memang sempat beralasan ingin belajar selama libur musim panas ini. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk sedikit menutupi perasaan pada Yunho. dan memikirkan hal terbaik apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk hubungannya dengan dokter muda itu. Jujur saja, Jaejoong merasa sangat malas bertemu dengan Yunho setelah ia melihat kebersamaan dokter itu dengan seorang dokter _yeoja_ yang bernama Go Ahra.

Jaejoong terdiam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Yunho.

"Apa kau belajar dengan baik, Jae?"

"_Ne_.."

"Apa kau ada waktu besok untuk pergi bersamaku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat bahagia jika Yunho mengajaknya pergi. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sempat mengira Yunho telah melupakan janjinya di musim panas tahun ini.

"Aku.. aku bisa meluangkan waktuku, _oppa_. Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Itu rahasia, Jae. Yang pasti ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_. Besok aku akan pergi denganmu."

"_Ne_, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Nde oppa_."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia setelah percakapannya dengan dokter itu usai.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang ingin oppa katakan padaku? Ah.. jangan-jangan dia mau menyatakan perasaanya padaku..'_ batin Jaejoong.

Terukir senyum bahagia dari bibir cerry merah itu hingga terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya tentang dirinya dan dokter Jung itu.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini, yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ini, dan yang sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff favorid reader...


End file.
